


Deep Within

by YaoiFanGirl1990



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirl1990/pseuds/YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is a runaway, trying to escape his uncle who is nothing but a monster, along with all of his cousins. They were all monsters. Enrolling into a private school his hopes of hiding and escaping his past are only short lived when a certain dark haired samurai wants to get close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _You fucking dumbass brat! Can you do anything right?!” A man screamed landing a punch across the face of a young boy with shoulder length red hair. The boy immediately dropped to the floor in a fetal position screaming for the man to stop. But the punches and kicks only continued. The young boy began to cry._

“ _Adam, if you don’t stop then someone will surely notice the bruises. He’s going to have to stay home again. If Allen misses another day without a doctors note he’ll have to repeat his grade.” A woman with long yellow blond hair said stepping out of the shadows._

“ _He has to learn somehow not to misbehave. He was told not to leave the school without Road or Tyki but he was caught by Wisely and Sheril on the outside of town. He was trying to leave.” The man said, the boy Allen had managed to get up and crawl to the corner of the room hugging his knees to his chest rocking back and forth._

“ _Do what you want but I won’t help you if someone starts asking questions.” The woman said and began walking off, Allen’s head shot up and his eyes widened. Darting to his feet he only had seconds to reach the woman before more pain would ensue. And he was just seconds too slow before he was grabbed._

“ _No! Don’t please! I won’t run again…I won’t run!” Allen screamed as the man named Adam forced the boys arm into the open fire of the fire place. Allen let out a pained screamed the moment the flames met his flesh. Even though his arm was only in the flames for just a few seconds, it felt like an eternity instead. He was thrown to the ground, screaming in pain. The woman had run back in and chaos ensued as he was rushed out and to the hospital. The woman eventually brought him his things which only filled a single backpack. He knew what she was trying to tell him._

“ _This is your only open window Allen. Once you’re out, never look back and never stop running or hiding. I’m the only one who knows your hair has gone white. This is my work business card, if you ever need additional help on where to go, don’t hesitate to call okay. I will also help you with any schooling you wish to do.” The woman said sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed._

“ _Aunt Lulu Bell…how did you come to marry such a horrible man like Uncle Adam?” Allen asked hugging his knees his head rested sideways on them as he stared blankly at the kind woman._

“ _He was never always like this, I don’t know what changed him. I guess it’s because you look so much like your mother who he was in love with. He never forgave his brother Mana for taking her and with Neah’s disappearance, things only got worst. Stay away Allen, our home will only be your death.” She said one last time before standing and walking away after slipping two credit cards within the front pocket of Allen’s backpack._

_During the early night hours of the next morning Allen changed out of the hospital gown and into his own clothes. Black cotton sweat pants and a thin black long sleeved shirt followed by a white pair of gloves he never had to wear before. Slipping out of the room he avoided nurses and doctors taking a back stairwell which led to an alley way by the hospital. Keeping to the alleys Allen silently slipped out of town unnoticed and knew within the next few hours he would be a wanted person to the Noah Family._

~Allen’s POV~

 

“One year…that was all one year ago and I am finally far away enough that they won’t find me. Better yet hopefully they’ve given up on looking for me.” I muttered sitting on a bus that was taking me to a gated school just up the road in the country side of Paris, France. I flipped open the cell phone I got six months before and smiled at the message from Lulu Bell.

‘ _It’s official you are now Allen Walker once more and no longer Allen Noah. Have fun at Black Order Private Academy._ ’ The message read from Lulu Bell. Since day one she was always secretly helping me get out of the clutches of the family, but even though I now had my original last name back, my uncle could still come for me. The school I was going to though should be far away enough where Uncle Adam wouldn’t be able to find me and take me away even still I vowed to never speak of that horrid past. From coming home to see my parents murdered, to being forced to live with that psychotic uncle to now being on the run. The bus after another 15 minutes pulled through the gates to the school. It was a large place almost resembling that of a mansion out of a gothic horror movie.

“Well it can’t be any worse than what I’ve been through. It beats being on the run.” I grumbled climbing off of the bus and into the courtyard where a girl was waiting. She had dark black hair with a green tint put up in pig tails wearing was most likely the school uniform; a black and white blouse with a black skirt.

“You must be Allen Walker, my name is Lenalee Lee the principals sister. I will be your guide for the day.” She smiled warmly and I couldn’t help but feel welcomed and safe.

“Thank you Miss. Lenalee.” I nodded my head to her and she only giggled and I felt my face heat up ever so slightly.

“Pleas, just call me Lenalee. I really do hope you enjoy your stay here.” She smiled before nodding her head to follow her. Inside the school was much more inviting than the outside and that showered a wave of relief within me. I wouldn’t be reminded to the inside of my uncles home, the outside well…that was a different story in itself. Lenalee went on about the rules about the school and how everyone shares a room with two other students of the same gender. She said there was a possibility that all rooms were full and I’d be able to get my own for a time being, but deep down I knew that was highly unlikely. She escorted me through the entire school showing me shortcuts to certain places and showing me the extravagant cafeteria where you could order anything from the cook Jerry. Now that was something to look forward to. I wouldn’t mind sharing a room with one or two other people after getting a smell of that wonderful smelling food. Our last destination ended up being at her brothers office. I thought it cool knowing that her brother was the principal, up until we walked in and she was suddenly gathered into his arms and he began wailing at how much he missed her.

‘Well that’s not awkward!’ I thought watching the scene and just stood there to wait.

“BROther! You have a new student to get settled in! Hurry up with his schedule and text books so I can take him to his dorm room so he can settle in!” She snapped and I am shown who was the leader in their brother/sister relationship.

“Right, right…I apologize about that mister Walker. My name is Komui Lee.” He said ushering me to follow him into an adjacent office.

“Um please could you just call me Allen, mister Walker sounds way too formal, especially with me being a student Mr. Lee.” I said and only smiled at me, something told me that his smile was very dangerous.

“Very gentleman like, well now call me Komui please. I must warn you, if you wish to survive me you’ll never date my sister.” He said and I could only stare at him, yep he had a sister complex I had suspected. Reminded me of how Sheril was with Road.

“No need to fret Komui, I have no intentions of dating your sister, maybe become friends with her, but nothing more. You see I’m not interested in the female population.” I smiled all too sweetly, if only my god father Cross were here, he’d be so proud, or he’d just throw me through a window and say he was only training me. The bastard!

“Wait…your gay?! That’s great! Now to get that Lavi Bookman away from my lovely sister; speaking of Lavi you will be rooming with him and his roommate Yuu Kanda. You wouldn’t be interested in helping me keep Lavi away from my sister?” He asked and I felt my eyes narrow at the man in annoyance.

“No thank you, I actually plan to keep to myself as much as possible. I would rather stay as invisible as much as I can.” I said and I watch as his face went serious and his smile vanishes.

“So, you’re one with a past. Listen Allen, use our resources to help you. Being along isn’t living.” He said and I had to catch myself from lashing out.

“In no disrespect _sir_ but I will come to terms with my past when I need to, at the moment I will just keep them to myself.” I couldn’t stand nosey people and he was definitely rubbing onto me to be that way. Or that he was some secret mad scientist who studies on his students…nah!

“My apologies I over stepped my boundaries. I have to remind myself that not everyone wants help. Here is your schedule and dorm room key, warning don’t call Kanda by his first name Yuu, he’ll kill you.” Komui warned before I was ushered out of the office and left into the care of Lenalee once more.

“It’s a good thing you came on our Friday holiday, you have three days to get to know your roommates and get used to the layout of the school.” She smiled as we headed down the hallway.

“Yea hopefully, and hopefully relax, I haven’t had a real day of relaxation in over a year.” I muttered.

“Why haven’t you had a relaxing day in that long?” She asked and I only stayed quiet starring at my feet, I chose it wise not to answer her. “I’m sorry if I pried.” She whispered, she sounded sad and hurt and I felt like kicking myself.

“No, you didn’t do anything. I apologize. I have a lot of dark skeletons and at this moment I’d rather forget them instead of talk about them.” I smiled and she smiled back.

“That’s understandable, but you know talking does help. If you ever need to my dorm is down the hall from yours in room 99. Come and talk if you ever feel like it, even if it’s over nothing. Lavi is a bit nosey and Kanda can be an asshole so they’re both horrible at serious talks, but me I’ve had a rough past myself so I’m a good ear listener if you need it.” She offered and I felt my smile getting bigger.

“Yea, okay you can count on it. Same with you, I’m a good listener to if you ever need it even though we just met.” I offered and she squealed in delight.

“YAY! I now have two gay best friends!” She cheered happily and I could only laugh nervously, this school was sure to be interesting. Reaching the room I was so happy that my room number was 77, it would be horrible to have a different number. Lenalee reached up and knocked quickly on the door.

“Open up you lazy bums! You two have a new roommate!” Lenalee said happily and the door instantly swung open and the girl was swept up into a pair of arms.

“My lovely Lenalee you have returned to me!” The boy cheered, he had red hair and green eyes, one of his eyes was covered with an eye patch and he wore bright green bandanna scarf around his head. He seemed normal enough. That is until he looked at me and I swear you would see stars in them and suddenly his face was inches from mine and I couldn’t help but let out an eep.

“Yup I knew it this one is gay!” He cheered stepping back and letting out a laugh only to be punched in the back of the head causing him to fall face first onto the floor. Looking up I barely stop the gasp that wanted to leave my mouth at the handsome person standing in front of me; the boy in front of me had long bluish black hair and dark eyes.

“Baka Usagi what is with you and trying to find out the sexuality of EVERY new person even if you’re right the majority of the time?!” The boy hissed stomping the back of his foot into the back of the red haired boys head. Yea I was defiantly going to be having interesting roommates and I was going to need to be careful with that.

“Beherse erm urious!” Lavi muffled and I stifled a laugh at hearing him, as did Lenalee.

“Is he right? Are you gay?” The boy then asked looking up at me, if looks could kill I’d be dead right now, but once you truly stare at them you notice that they are nice sincere eyes and not scary, just his ever prominent frown.

“Yes, I’m gay.” I flat lined answered and the boy smirked dangerously before looking down to Lavi lifting his foot from his head.

“Looks like you’re the only straight man in a room with two gay men baka!” The boy said before he stepped over Lavi and stood directly in front of me and held his hand out.

“I’m Yuu Kanda, but please just call me Kanda or you’ll end up like the baka usagi and be impaled by Mugen.” He said and I could only chuckle a bit before taking his hand.

“Allen Walker and that’s totally cool with me.” I said and I had this feeling Kanda and I could become friends if I could learn how to

 


	2. Chapter 2

**~Allen's POV~**

After I had calmed down from up on the roof I finally went back to my new dorm room only to walk in to find Lenalee still going on about the Noah kids and my two roommates looks utterly bored. Honestly I could feel for them, I would be to if I had stayed in here any longer. I walked around the idolizing Lenalee and went over and sat on my new bed as she went on about how each Noah kid was wonderful, while here I was insulting them in my mind for every good thing she said. After a while I was back to starring out the window and drowning her out. Back when we were all kids, and I mean really young kids we all were very close. Then suddenly everyone got famous and they all changed and I felt alone and unable to cope with the loneliness. Road seemed to stay the most in character, up until I moved into the Noah Estate and she showed how much more psychotic she was than my Uncle Adam. The fame had gotten to all them minus Aunt Lulu and I. I guess fame brings out the worst in a lot of people.

"Hey Lenalee we'll see you at dinner, you're really boring us with this Noah Family thing." Lavi chuckled, I watched Lenalee puss out her cheeks before she smiled sweetly and walked out. After a few minutes Lavi fell back onto his bed with a sigh.

"About damn time! If I had to hear anymore of that Noah Family shit I think I would scream!" Lavi said starring up at the ceiling.

"You're telling me, I bet that Allen kid ran away to get away from the drama that creates fan girls. I can't blame him for vanishing and I think his family should let him be." I heard Kanda say. "What do you think Allen?" He then asked and I just shrugged.

"I think everyone is free to do whatever they want and shouldn't be caged by how it sounds in that Allen kids case." I answered and fell back as well to laying on the bed my head close to the foot of the bed.

"Enough of that topic! I'm curious Allen, it's close to summer and you're wearing long sleeves and gloves...any reason as to why? You must be burning up?" Lavi asked and I turned my head to look at Lavi right as a pillow collided with his face.

"Damn it you baka don't bud your nose into others business! It's not polite asshole!" Kanda snapped and I only chuckled. I hugged my deeply scarred arm to me and turned my head to stare up at the ceiling above me. This arm was what keeps all my secrets and I am reminded of them every day. If anyone sees it then so many questions would be asked and that thought truly scared me.

"Allen don't pay attention to the baka usagi. If there is anything you don't wish to tell people, then you have no obligation to say them. Your past is your past." Kanda said and I only nodded my head still starring at the ceiling. Soon Lavi and Kanda were yelling at one another once more and I had to pull out my music player and headphones playing my playlist Ivan Torrent the song Before I Leave This World coming on first. And closed my eyes and let myself completely go. I could still here the loud argument going on around me. It reminded me a bit of what went on in that house. Biting my lip I got up and left the dorm room, not saying a single word. I didn't go to the roof this time but found myself on a trail into the woods at the back end of the school. I had already taken my headphones out and stuffed them into my pocket with my music player.

"Hey! Sorry about that back at the room." It was Kanda and he had caught up to me. I noticed Lavi not too far behind us.

"Its not either of your faults. Yes I have a past, yes it's one of those kind of pasts. I came to this school to get away from it. That's all I'm going into with that subject." I explained linking my hands behind my head.

"Then why did you run off? Someone is going to start heavily questioning you if you run off every time something of this nature reminds you of your past." Lavi stated and I saw Kanda nod his head in agreement with the red head.

"Yes I ran off from the argument, but that was to give you guys battle room and to clear my head. I'm not good with change, and when I moved in to my last home it got worst because I was never able to settle in. Now here I am and suddenly I feel like I'm settling in right off the bat!" I explained letting out a heavy breath.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kanda asked and I had to think about my answer.

"Yes and no. It only is if you're used to settling into new places, no if you've never really had a home for a long time." I explained starring up at the darkening sky above us.

"Allen...you wouldn't happen to be that Allen Noah, Lenalee was talking about?" Kanda suddenly asked and I stopped walking my eyes wide as I looked to Kanda who now turned to stare right into my eyes.

"Kanda, that boy has red hair why would you ask our roommate who has white hair?!" Lavi laughed, but the dark haired boy and I just kept starring at one another.

"No, I'm not. What makes you think I am?" I ask a little too calmly and I could tell he caught on, or was beginning to catch on.

"Because ever since she brought it up, you've been acting real strange. There are many ways for your hair to change. Trauma, dying it and wearing a wig. I'm guessing one of the first two, I doubt your hair is a wig. But if you say you're not Allen Noah, then I guess you're not. But if you are I'd check in with your family." He said, with every word that left his mouth caused a jabbing feeling in my chest from the fear of being found out and sent back home.

"Even if I was how do you know that me being here is actually the safest thing for me?" I asked nonchalantly and I watched his lips twist up into a smirk. I didn't know if his look should worry me or not.

"Like I told you back in the room, your past is yours. No one can force you to tell them anything that you're not willing to share. But I do advise you to talk to someone especially if you're in trouble Allen Walker." Kanda said and I feel my breath catching in my lungs.

"Kanda cut it out you're scaring the boy half to death! He says he is Allen Noah, so that mean's he isn't Allen Noah. Can we just drop it and leave it at that and go get dinner? I really don't want to miss Jerry's cooking ya know!" Lavi said but Kanda and I still stood there even when Lavi finally left.

"So now that the baka usagi is gone are you going to tell me the truth? I just want to know your identity not your past. I really don't care about no fucking reward, I could help you since I to am running from a past not worth talking about." Kanda explained and I felt a wall I had built beginning to crumble down. I just met this kid and already do I feel some sort of connection with him. But I knew even though him and I are both gay doesn't mean we'd ever be able to get together. No one would ever want to be with someone like me.

"My name is Allen Walker. I was adopted by my Uncle Adam Noah when I came home to find my parents dead. Last year my Aunt Lulu Bell helped me escape my home and I haven't looked back since. I need to stay away until I'm 18 so my uncle doesn't get the fund money that is rightfully mine." I said mechanically my eyes wide and now starring at the ground. I was waiting for the betrayal, waiting for the moment where he'd run off and call someone to alert that I'm here. I slightly jump when Kanda pushes his fingers a bit into my hair twirling some of my white strands in between his thumb and index finger.

"I look forward to getting to know you more so maybe one day you and I could really open up to one another and help each other." He said before leaning forward and leaving a soft quick kiss onto my forehead. I felt my face heating up and soon felt his hand in mine and he began to lead me through the school until we reached the cafeteria. I felt my entire face heating up when I noticed almost every female student starring at us and some male students. I had this undying feeling I maybe having some new enemies once school starts.

"Kanda...we're here at the cafeteria...must you still hold my hand?" I asked and he only looked back at me with a smirk. My face heated up even more. Why the hell was it doing that?!

"Once we get to the table, it's quite crowded in here and we don't need you getting lost or taken away by any other students." He said once we stopped at the back of the line for food.

"Well we're in line so, um...please let go of my hand." I said looking to the side to the floor.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" He whispered his mouth right by my ear. I felt a shiver run up my spine and send shivers through me.

"No!" I squeaked then covered my face with my free hand from embarrassment. I heard him chuckle and it was the sexiest sound I have ever heard.

'STOP!' I shout in my mind, now was not the time to be falling for one of your roommates.

"You know you're cute when you're arguing with yourself." She winked and pulled me along as the line moved, I watched his back my eyes wide open in amazement. Since I first met him, he's been nothing but nice to me. Maybe opening up a bit wouldn't be a bad thing, all I have to do is keep my dark past behind me.

"My favorite colors are white, pasty blue and gold." I suddenly say and wish to slap myself for being such a girl with the favorite color shit!

"My favorite colors are black, dark blue and silver." He said looking to me with that small smile of his and I knew I was blushing again.

"Favorite food is Mitarashi Dango's." I say biting my lip but nevertheless smiling as well.

"Soba and Wasabi with a side of miso soup." He said and my smile grew. Finally it was our time to order our foods. I noticed Lavi and Lenalee sitting off at a table waving at us. I gave them a small wave as Kanda gave his order. Next was my turn.

"What can I get for you new face?" The dark skinned man with purple hair asked and I just blinked at him.

"Well Lenalee told me you can cook anything here...right? And my name is Allen by the way." I asked, also being polite with giving my name.

"Ah what a gentleman you are, my name is Jerry and yes, anything your heart desires I can cook for you." He said giving me a wink and I could only blink at him before starring at Kanda who was stifling his laughter.

"Well I guess I'll just have a plate of 20 Mitarashi Dango's." I ordered and Kanda just blinked at me and I only smiled. "I have big appetites." I added.

"No kidding, you out beat Lavi who can only eat 10." He said as we both stood at the pick up area and waited for our food.

"Favorit season?" He then asked.

"Winter." I answered and he smiled.

"So is mine. Everything is stuck in a frozen beauty and that's why I like it." He said and I find myself smiling once more.

"I love it because it gives you reason to get even more close to the one you love for warmth. It's also a time for families to get together." I explain as our foods were handed to us and we headed to the table.

"That's another reason I like it as well. We'll continue our twenty questions styled talk later." Kanda said and I nodded my head as we each sat down at the table we were at.

"So how're you liking your rooming situation Allen? Lavi here told me you ran out earlier." Lenalee said as she took a bit of her salad.

"What the baka usgai forgot to mention to you was how he was hounding Allen here about his past and why he wears long sleeves." Kanda said using his chopsticks to take a bite of his Soba noodles.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shrieked before smacking him in the arm.

"It's no big deal Lenalee, I also needed to clear my head. Please don't get violent." I said laughing nervously. Her and Road would definitely get along quite well with their personalities being so close together.

"Sorry, he hasn't learned from scaring off the last person that roomed with them. He can be so overbearing some times. Don't let him get to you." Lenalee said with a sweet smile.

"He's not overbearing to me, just a bit eccentric. I've been around people worst than him. I can tell the four of us are all going to be close friends." I said taking a side glance over to Kanda who was also side glancing me as well. My head whirls around to look back at Lenalee when she squeals happily and Lavi looks utterly annoyed.

"Allen, you and me shopping in town tomorrow! Just us, there is something I just HAVE to discuss with you pronto!" She said very quickly and it took me a second to comprehend what she just said.

"Um...alright." I said and took another bite of my dango. Why do I have this feeling she was going to try and hook Kanda and I together. The rest of dinner went normally with the four of us talking and laughing and getting to know one another and it ended up us being the last group left in the cafeteria before we all headed back to our rooms.

"Good night Allen, Kanda...Lavi no pestering Allen let him offer the information of his life without being interrogated." Lenalee said grabbing the front of Lavi's shirt and pulled him down her lips meshing with his. I made an immediate beeline into the dorm room knowing I was not wanting to watch the make out session that was about to happen.

"Looks like I'm not the only one. They'll be a while, and Lavi will be a very long while since he's most likely going to be sneaking out to buy liquor for tonight." Kanda laughed a bit shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Yea, I think seeing people making out is awkward. I've never been in a serious relationship before, only one for show." I said belly flopping onto my bed.

"Well you never know what could happen. It's obvious you're attracted to me and I know damn well I'm attracted to you. But let's start off as friends first, seeing as we both have trust issues with people." Kanda said sitting on the edge of my bed leaning over me with his arm across me.

"It's that noticeable?" I asked and he only nodded his head. "Thank you Kanda for reading me, it would be so much better if everyone could." I added.

"I can read you easily, as you can read me to Allen. We're able to read each other because we have similar pasts. But one step at a time for right now. Let's wait till you're more comfortable." He said and I turned so I was looking up at him.

"If Lenalee were in here this would probably kill her match making plans that she is obviously making and why she's taking me shopping tomorrow." I laughed and a bit and he joined me.

"We'll let her have her fun, for now let's get to sleep especially with your long day tomorrow." Kanda said and he leaned forward as I lifted my head up, both of us meeting the other half way. Our lips never touched though, we just sat like that for the longest time just starring into the others eyes. Eventually we pulled away and retired to bed. My heart was still pounding in my chest and I wished that our lips had met. But like he had said, one step at a time. I was perfectly fine with that as my eyes slipped closed to a dreamless sleep.

Morning came quickly with Lenalee bursting into our room and hurrying me to get dressed so we could head out. I just half way awake and followed her out to where the bus was picking us and a few other students up. Lavi and Kanda said they'd meet up with us later for lunch, that gave Lenalee and I five hours with one another for shopping.

"So how are you liking Black Order Academy so far?" She asked and I linked my hands behind my back to think for a bit.

"Well not sure quite yet until I attend some classes but everyone I've met so far have been really nice. Though I am worried about some students turning enemy on me for Kanda dragging me into the cafeteria by the hand.

"Don't worry if anyone tries anything they'll get kicked out. There is a strict no fight, no bullying rule within the school. My brother doesn't tolerate that sort of thing, since it happened with Lavi when him and I first started dating. That's how he lost his eye, a few kids jumped him and hurt him quite badly. Kanda found him and fought everyone off. The two are actually really good friends you know. So don't worry you're in good company, and we'll always be there for you." Lenalee smiled and I smiled back at her as we entered the shopping mall.

"Oh my what a surprise!" My heart stopped in that instant though, two things were going to happen. First Lenalee will be happy to meet her idols. Second I will be going through a lot of pain here soon. Standing right in front of us was Road, Tyki, Jasdero and Devit. I could feel my breathing becoming ragged. To my surprise though Lenalee didn't begin to fangirl.

"Allen are you alright." I could only nod my head to her question.

"Do you have any idea how worried Papa Adam is?! He misses you a great deal, but sadly since you're already in school we can't take you back, but we can have some fun with you right Allen?" Road asked as she stepped forward maneuvering her face to directly in mine.

"I...I'm so-sorry but I'm wi-with a f-friend at the m-mo-moment." I stuttered and Road's smile vanish instantly as her eyes slitted at me.

"Jasdevi do me a favor and take him to our hotel room, we'll return him once we're done with him." Road said darkly, grabbing my wrist and easily pulled me and pushed me into the two.

"Wait!" Lenalee said trying to reach for me but Tyki grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry miss but this is family business, you're going to have to beat it." He hissed dangerously at her and I watched as her face paled and she backed away from me.

"Now be a doll and stay here and pretend you never saw us. Lets go boys." Road smiled and they began walking off with me.

"Nononononono! Stop let me go! Lenalee! LENALEE!" I screamed trying to get away from my psychotice deranged family, I watched as Lenalee ran off. And it was at that moment I was once again abandoned.

'Kanda...' I thought to myself hoping he'd come looking for me.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**~Allen's POV~**

I sat in the backseat of Tyki's car sitting in between both of the deranged twins, Road was up front humming away to the song that was on the radio. I knew I was going to be hurt very badly, I just at the moment had no clue if I was going to be confronting Uncle Adam or not. I could feel Jasdero and Devit's eyes on me as I could see them in the rear view mirror. Tyki every once in a while would glance back at me so now I kept my head lowered and starred into my lap silently praying for someone to find me.

"No need to be scared Allen you won't be seeing Adam today, he's still in London dealing with child services to find you. You see though he doesn't care about your funds anymore, nor is he going to tell anyone he's found you. Our job is to every once in a while remind you who you belong to while you have your fun vacation at your new school." Road hissed once again her face inches from mine. I yelp in pain when her hand suddenly grabs my chin harshly and she forces me to look at her.

"You've caused a great deal of hell for all of us and you will be punished! All of us hoped that what Adam did to your arm was enough to get through your head that you CAN'T escape us Allen Walker!" She yelled before releasing my chin and slapping me across the face as hard as she could, the force of the slap turning my head. I bit my lip holding back the sob that wanted to break through.

" _Say something damn it!_ " She screamed and backhanded me across the other cheek a sob breaking free that time.

"Just...stop...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." I cried pathetically lowering my head as much as it would let me both my cheeks stinging from the pain.

"Your...sorry?! I don't think so you're not getting off easy this time Allen! Mark my words you will never disobey us ever again!" She hissed as the car came to a stop and my eyes widened.

"No! NO!" I screamed as Jasdero dragged me from the car and into what looked like a run down building both him and Devit holding onto me as they followed Tyki and Road up a flight of stairs. Tears ran down my cheeks as I was forced to climb the stairs, I never once stopped struggling. But they never once released me not even when we entered a room and I was forced onto my knees and held there firmly. My eyes grew in even more size until the wideness hurt a bit when I watched Tyki pull a switch blade from his pocket. Flipping the blade out her turned to face me. I began to shack my head violently but Road walked over and stood behind me and held my head firmly as Tyki approached me.

The moment they began, I started screaming my eyes tightly shut from the pain and how close the blade was to my eye. I continued to try and pull away as much as possible it hurt so much. Road laughed the entire time and I only cried. I felt blood running down my face. Though the torture didn't last long, it felt like an eternity before the were finished and I was tossed aside.

"Next time will be worst so if we call for you, you better come. If you don't that's fine, you'll one day eventually slip up." Tyki smirked and I heard the clink of his lighter from him lighting up a cigarette. The smoke from it when he blew it into my face stung, but I was too numb to really care anymore. They eventually left and I just laid there curling into as tight of a ball as possible. Eventually the bleeding stopped since they only carved deep enough to create a scar. I walked into what was a bathroom and wiped the dust from the mirror seeing an upside down star with a line going down to my cheek now on my forehead and face. My breathing sped up and I began crying as I fell down to my knees wrapping my arms around myself. I needed to get back to the school and quickly before Kanda and them get back there. I know deep down Lenalee didn't abandon me and just went to get help. I was just so scared at that moment my thoughts went south. Lifting the hood to my hoodie over my head I slowly exited the building keeping out of site as much as possible knowing the road to the school wasn't too far.

"Allen?!" My heart stopped again when I heard Lenalee's voice and she ran to in front of me.

"Lavi and Kanda are searching through town for you. I'll call them and we'll meet them back at the school." She said and I nodded my head keeping it low so she wouldn't see.

"Can we go right now please...away from here." I begged wrapping my arms around myself again hearing the sobs beginning to build up once more.

"Alright, come on." She said wrapping her arms around my shoulders and over to a cab she had jumped out of and helped me in before getting in herself telling the driver where to go. Next she was on the phone with Lavi and Kanda telling them she had found me and that something was wrong.

"Allen...do you need medical attention?" She asked still on the phone with Kanda and I chocked on the sob that broke through. "Right, sir change of destination please take me to the nearest hospital." She suddenly said and I could hear the buzz of Kanda's voice from her phone.

"I want papa and mama! Why...why..." I began to ramble my hand covering the new scar and I began to rock back and forth. Lenalee wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her.

"Shh everything is going to be okay, my brother already knows the situation. Once at the hospital I will call him and have him meet us there okay?" I could only nod my head letting her comfort me as the driver sped to the hospital. Somehow Kanda and Lavi had reached the place before we had and the three of them led me inside. I refused to show anyone until I absolutely had to and that wasn't until the doctor came to our room. Kanda looked like he was going to kill someone, Lavi and Lenalee shared looks of horror then sadness.

"Does it hurt Allen?" The doctor asked and I shook my head no, the pain stopped a half way through the incision. I had side glanced into the mirror that was in the room and noticed I also had a bruise on each cheek from Road slapping and backhanding me. All that need to be down was for the doctors to clean me up a bit prescribe some antibacterial cream and some pain meds. We filled them right there and waited in the waiting area.

"Allen...?" Lenalee began and I stood up abruptly walking away a bit trying to get my bearings somewhat before answering her.

"Yes, I am the Allen Noah you were going on about. That isn't my true name, Allen Walker is my real name. Life with that family isn't what it's cracked up to be. You can never run from them and stay hidden. I was lucky to escape but they've made it obvious today that I still belong to them even after what my uncle did to me a year ago!" I said pacing back and forth until a pair of arms encircled around me holding me in place.

"Stop Allen, it's over and they're not going to get you! I promise on my life I will not let them hurt you again!" Kanda said, I bit my lip and pulled away from him and let out a sigh.

"I'll show you the secret of my past, the reason why I left them and why I hate them so much!" I said breathing heavily from being so worked up. I fisted my one hand before pushing the sleeve up my arm revealing red skin from the burn I had gotten.

"Oh my god." Lenalee said jumping from her chair and rushing over wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Lenalee." I said and she only shook her head.

"No I'm sorry for not being able to keep you away from those people." She said stepping back from tears falling from her eyes,

"If you would have tried they would have hurt you as well. I wouldn't want that to happen, you have no idea what they are capable of." I told her as I roll my sleeve back down. Soon Lavi was standing with us.

"I'm with Kanda on this one, no matter what happens we will not let them touch you again, even if it threatens our own life." He explained patting me on the head. Not long after my prescriptions were ready and we headed out of the hospital where we saw a car waiting with a man with long red hair. I froze in spot again taking a hold of Kanda's hand. The very person I had been trying to get in contact with was now standing there.

"I already contacted your brother Lenalee I'm taking you lot back to the school. Allen you're up front we have to talk." The man said and I could only groan.

"Whatever you say Cross." I mutter not releasing Kanda's hand until we were climbing into the car.

"Well your cousins certainly did a number on you that's for sure. Lulu Bell sent me the photo's of what Adam did to your arm. I'm already working with Lvellie, your case worker to put a restraining order on the Noah family. We know it won't stop them but at least you will be able to threaten them with the police if they appraoch you." Cross explained and I could only roll my eyes. This man was my godfather and honestly he was fucking annoying to be.

"Cross no offense but those people need to go to jail, that would definitely ensure my safety or better yet...they need to disappear." I said and I watch as Cross's smile grew wicked.

"That could be arranged." He smirked and I glared.

"You are NOT going to call your girlfriends family! Just because you have a girlfriend who's family is the chinese mafia doesn't mean you can abuse their power!" I snapped and I knew I would be explaining this stuff later to my new friends.

"It was a suggestion Allen, think it over you may like your decision in the long run afterwards. But on a different note I now have full custody over you and your funds from your father and mother have been transferred over to you." He said and he kept on going on and on about random shit. Taking a deep breath I noticed Kanda was starring at me through the side view mirror. The drive was thankfully short and both Kanda and I ran from the car quickly since Lavi and Cross had suddenly became really close friends. In our room though I didn't make it to the bed before I had collapsed to the floor in hysterics again my fingers digging into my hair. Kanda was over to me in an instant his arms wrapped around me holding me close to him.

"Everything is alright Allen, they can't get to you anymore." He said rocking me side to side as I clutched onto him.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Allen's POV~**

It was Monday morning and that meant starting my first day at my new school. After the incident with my psychotic family the news spread around the school like wild fire...no thanks to Lavi actually. I'll have to thank Lenalee today for beating his ass! Dinner that fateful night was hell with all the stares and pitied looks, I ended up only eating half my meal before leaving and retiring back here where I've been since. Kanda has been a real friend and put up with staying by my side after everything happened. He even got into all the faces of the students that dinner to stop starring and mind their own business. Even though it only worked for a moment I was very grateful for it. Lenalee helped me with mapping out my schedule on the school map just in case I get separated from Lavi, Kanda or her. I had at least one of them in each of my classes. I also found out that Cross was the athletics teacher and that made me groan for about an hour after finding out. Not to mention he's now my guardian after the whole shit fall with my Uncel Adam. Lately I've considered changing my cell phone number now because the deranged twins will call every so often, or Tyki, even Road has, but because I enjoy speaking with Lulu Bell I keep it open. Hell I've even answered the phone to speak to Skyn and Wisely. Everyone else I have saved their number just to ensure I don't accidenatlly answer them. I tried speaking to my Uncle Adam, but that was just too painful and I make sure to ignore him to. Much to Cross's dismay I have dropped any charges being made against my family just so I can put it in my past and forget about it. Kanda even agrees I was stupid to do that, but he understands with the position I am. He really is a good friend.

"As much as you are going to hate it Allen, but you do need to get out of bed and start getting ready for class. Breakfast starts in 20 minutes and classes begin in another 40 minutes after that." Lavi said coming out of the bathroom in the school uniform with which was black with red outlines, while the girls was black with silverish white outlines. I could only groan, but I complied and got up and began getting changed still half way asleep but I was slowly waking up, Kanda was already finished with getting ready and was setting up his books for the day. The school was different, first half of the week is one half of your schedule then the second half of the week was the rest of your classes. I guess it was so you weren't carrying all of your books everywhere since there were no lockers in this school accept for the gym lockers. Gym was why I was stalling with getting ready, it was my first class of the day, but I had Lavi in it with me, but I have this feeling he was going to go off with some friends and I'd be left alone. Yep I had a very strong feeling of that happening.

"Allen you really need to stop spacing out or Komui will really have you seeing the school psychologist and I know you don't want that. Don't get me wrong the woman is a nice lady but still you're like me, you don't want to talk about it." Kanda said resting his hand onto my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm still not completely normal from the other day. I want to thank you for staying by me, I was probably very boring company." I said and he only sighed before using his hand to ruffle my already messy white hair.

"Don't fret over it, other than Lavi and Lenalee I have no one else to hang out with. I don't mind being by your side if you need it. Just don't expect it every time." He teased before heading back over to his book bag and took a seat waiting for Lavi and I to finish getting ready. I finished with slipping on gloves and brushing out my white hair before waiting with Kanda by the door for Lavi who was in my eyes taking forever like a girl.

"Oh my, Lavi is still the chick in this dorm. You two go on ahead we'll meet up with you when he's done pampering." Lenalee smiled after walking into the room. Kanda and I shared a look before deciding to head off neither of us wanting to watch a soon to come make out session between the two obvious love birds who were supposedly not dating. Could have fooled me.

"Today I'll try not to let any stares bother me, I'm going to have to get used it anyways for going into town and such." I said suddenly just to bring up conversation in this ever boding silence. I don't mind silence but if I don't make some sort of conversation then I'll be left to my dark thoughts.

"And if its starts bothering you let me know and I'll get up into who's ever face just to make a point for people to stop being assholes." Kanda said and I felt like smacking myself in the face...I did anyways careful not to hit the healing scar.

"Please don't it'll just make things more awkward. I'll deal with it, but lets see if I can ignore it first." I said smiling my best up at Kanda as we walked into the cafeteria and I felt like running away in an instant. Once again every single persons eyes were on me just starring and some whispering to one another. I groaned and hid my scar with my hand instantly making my way towards the food line.

"Oh yea you're ignoring it real well." Kanda half way snapped.

"It's not my fault that I hate attention!" I whined still hiding my face feeling like I wanted to cry. I wasn't expecting everyone to be starring. Today was really turning out to be one bitch of a day, and Kanda seemed to be a ticking time bomb.

"OI! _If any of you have something to say then say it if not stop fucking starring or I'll punch you all in the face!_ " Yep he was bound to explode, but sadly he lasted until I left the room the other night.

"Mind your own fucking business Kanda if the kid has a problem with it him let him say it!" One kid stood up and I stepped forward before Kanda could attack.

"I want everyone to stop starring like I'm some sort of freak show. Talk behind my back I don't care just...stop starring!" I said trying not to hiss my words out, some people really could be worried and I didn't want to seem like an ass. The kid just starred at me with a surprised look and I spun around back into the line since it was my turn and ordered a few buttered toasts with some earl grey tea. Even Kanda's face was etched with shock at what I did.

"Don't you start starring to Kanda. I may be scrawny and small but I can hold my own y'know." I said waiting for him to order his food since we had this thing of waiting at the same time.

"Looks like I was right, you are full of surprises. Just don't turn around and go all Hulk on me." He joked before ordering his own food. I narrowed my eyes at his comment before sighing and letting out a dry laugh.

"I won't go all green beast on you, but if I have to I will kick someones ass if I'm challenged." I said brushing my fingers through my hair as our food and drinks were handed to us and we went straight for the table. This time I made sure to sit in the chair with my back to everyone. My day was starting off peachy and was only going to get worst with me scheduled to meet with my case worker Malcom Lvellie about my living conditions with the Noah Family. Him, his assistant Howard Link and my god father Cross were all trying to convince me to press charges. I just didn't want to deal with any of the bullshit. And if they hadn't realized these people were my only living relatives and I do want to one day reconnect and start over with them, pressing charges will destroy all of that!

"You're spacing out again Allen. What the hell are you thinking about?" Kanda suddenly asked.

'Damn it he caught me again!' I thought and let out a sigh taking a sip of my tea.

"I have to meet up with my case worker and his assistant today after lunch. The two of them plus Cross are still trying to get me to press charges against my family. How many times do I have to say no before they get it?!" I groan resting my elbow onto the table and my cheek into my elbow.

"They will never stop asking. Eventually they'll stop showing up but they will never truly stop calling to ask because they think they know what is in your best interest. Been there done that, it's why I only give out my number to trust people you, Lenalee and Lavi. I have someone I'm running from to but unfortunately its not family." Kanda explained and I just sat there listening to him.

"Ex-boyfriend?" I asked and he simply nodded his head.

"Yea he got involved with this gang called Akuma and changed drastically and began to drag me into it. I was lucky to get out while I did. I've been under hiding since I was 14. So I know exactly what you're going through so you're not alone, but with you...you have a chance for it to get better." He explained and I sighed.

"It won't ever get better, tolerable but...never better sadly. Things will only get better if my uncle were to find his son my cousin Neah. His disappearance is what caused his insanity." I explained and I watch as he sat and listened.

"Sounds as if you two were meant to meet." Lavi joked as him and Lenalee walked up and took their seats.

"There is no such thing as fate!" Kanda growled glaring at the red head.

"Really now Kanda but I can see the red string of fate clearly on each of your pinkies linking you two." Lenalee giggled and I groaned taking another bite of my toast as Kanda somewhat exploded playfully on Lenalee about her and Lavi being tied to one another. I laughed as the two paled and instantly began denying everything. I shook my head at their antics and finished my food at the same time as Kanda.

"We'll see you two later." Kanda called helping me from my chair by the arm before the both of us headed out of the cafeteria, luckily no one starred as we walked out, I let out a silent sigh of relief. Our first class was gym and we were the first in the locker room and changed into the sweat pants and t-shirt, I wore the winter gym jacket so I could hide my arm. I don't care if I burn up, its worth not showing it. Kanda said to be careful as to not pass out since today was to be a hot day outside,but I told him I'd be fine. When class did finally start I believe everyone wanted to kill Cross, running around the entire perimeter of the school including the trail at the back of the school. I was unfortunately not part of the first group which was who Kanda had to start with, damn him Cross! Kanda hadn't been kidding about it being hot outside, but I still refuse to remove the jacket and I prepared with the second group to get ready to run.

"Begin!" Cross shouted and we took off, I kept a steady pace and also kept to the back of the group even when the final group passed me. The heat slowed me down tremendously, but it got me to being alone running. Once I had reached inside of the trail I had to stop from stumbling and falling to my knees.

"Fuck everyone for being right." I muttered as everything became blurry and my breathing speeding up and becoming heavier. I staggered back to my feet and began at first walking before slowly picking up in speed, I didn't get too far before stumbling again and I was lucky my shoulder hit a tree stopping my fall.

"Damn it! I will not pass out, it's not hot out!" I growled to myself before allowing myself to slid down the tree leaning my head back starring up at the sky through the branches of the trees.

_Take it easy for a while Allen. Don't push yourself okay? You're injury may be minor but you did loose some blood according to your records._

Lulu Bells voice rang through my head from the phone call the night before. She did care for me a lot and it would probably be best not to worry her so much. Taking in a large breath I steadied my breathing and got back up to my feet taking off into a jog, making sure to keep my breathing even. I slowed to a stop when I noticed Kanda standing there leaned up against a tree at the trail exit. Well at least I know he for one would never be abandoning me any time soon.

"You didn't have to wait for me Kanda." I said once I caught up to him and he only smirked.

"I told you, you were going to pass out." He said ruffling my hair once again with his hand.

"I didn't pass out, just sat to take a break." I retorted instantly trying to fix my hair as we began walking back to the gym.

"Yea whatever you say Moyashi." Well that was a new word.

"What does Moyashi mean?" I asked, having this dying feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

"It means bean sprout." He said smugly and I felt myself twitch.

"I am not short!" I shouted and he began laughing before jogging again and I followed to keep up with him.

"Yes you are, but that's a good thing." He said and I only rolled my eyes, both of us jogged into the gym at the same time to see Cross on a rampage yelling at the other students to keep exorcising. We hadn't been noticed and the both of us quickly slipped out of the gym again and decided on taking the other outside door which led to the locker room.

"That man is psychotic." Kanda said shacking his head the both of us already beginning to change back into our normal clothes.

"You have no idea. He's not as bad as the Noah Family, but what makes him worst he will cause you harm not care with getting caught cause his excuse is that's manner building training." I explained and Kanda's eyes were once again that day wide and boring into me.

"Has anyone ever told you that your shocked expressions are scary as shit?" I asked causing the dark haired boy to begin laughing. I made sure my long sleeved shirt and gloves were on first before putting on the uniform pants. I was barely finished with buttoning and zipping up my pants when I was suddenly spun around and pressed against the lockers by Kanda.

"I can't resist you anymore Allen. I don't know why, I just have to have you." He whispered his breath dancing across the skin of my neck.

"You know Kanda you're not easy to resist yourself." I breathed out my hands clutching onto the fabric of his under shirt.

"Then why are we not starting this?" He asked and I chuckled dryly.

"You were the one speaking words of taking one step at a time." I said and her smirked his lips inches from my own.

"Fuck one step at a time." He hissed and then his lips were upon mine in a bruising kiss, I eagerly kissed him back running my hands up his chest and snacking them around his neck while his fingers were pushed into my hair. We both battled for dominance fiercely and by the time we broke apart neither of us had won that battle.

"God Allen I want to take you right here." He said his mouth nipping at my neck playfully. We both had to suddenly jump away when we heard the locker room door slam open and Cross yelling about complaining boys. We each grabbed our things and quietly put away our gym clothes and ran off to the back storage room. We hid behind some boxes knowing that my god father was looking for us.

"Damn it! Where the fuck are those to idiots?!" We heard Cross growl out and he left, we knew he'd check for our things next and would figure we already left. Kanda had me sat against him as he kept hidden against the boxes.

"Lets see how quiet you are." Kanda suddenly said and my eyes widened when I felt his hand brush me over the fabric of my pants. I let out a quiet gasp my hands quickly grabbing onto the fabric of his pant legs my head leaning back.

"Kanda this is dangerous." I breathed out as he continued to rub.

"Who cares, I know you want this as much as I do." He whispered taking the lobe of my ear into his mouth and began to suck and nip at the appendage. I let out another gasp when his hands undid the button and zipper of my pants and his hand slipped under the fabric.

"We still have another 45 minutes before class is over, remember this school has extended classes since we only attend for classes in each half of the week." Kanda teased making sure his breath danced over the skin of my ear. So this is what he had planned, honestly I didn't really mind all that much.

"Ah~! Kan...da!" I moaned out as quietly as I could when his hand took hold of my length and beagn to slowly pump it one of his fingers pressing not painfully down over the tip.

"Yes moan for me Allen." He said kissing down and up my neck before biting onto the skin sucking and licking on the spot. My breathing was becoming heavy again and I had to concentrate so I would buck my hips which would cause noise. Every now and then we would hear Cross shout for us to come out of our hiding spot, but we were well hidden by a large tower of boxes in the corner of the storage room.

"Please Kanda.." I began to beg feeling the building preasure getting stopped by his single fingure which was covering my tip.

"Say you'll be mine, not forever because we never know. But say that we can date." He whispered into my ear leaving chaste kisses on my cheek.

"Yes...I'll be your Kanda." I moaned out quietly turning my head so I can see him a bit better. I watched as a smile graced Kanda's lips before he kissed me moving us so I was lying on my back and he was towering over me his free hand pushing my shirt up soon right as he released his hold around me and came, moaning loudly into our kiss. We would have been caught if we hadn't been kissing.

"Looks like Lenalee won't be getting her match making fun." He said and I laughed a bit as he found a stray towel and he helped me clean myself up and he cleaned his hand.

"Come on he sounds like to be at the front of the locker room we can slip out through the side doors." He said and I nodded my head and kept as close behind him as possible. Cross was in the doorway which led out to the gym his back to us. We silently slipped out the back locker room doors into the hallway and took a run for it before the door could shut and give us away, we ran until we were back at our room.

"At least we both have study room next period, I have no plans on going to it." Kanda laughed once we were back in our rooms. I joined in laughing with him both of us sitting on the floor backs against the closed dorm door.

"My thoughts exactly!" I said and gave him one of my smirks and he arched his eyebrow at me.

"Let me give back to you what you've given me." I said straddling his hips up on my knees, my face inches from his looking down into his eyes.

"What do you have in mind Allen?" He asked and and I kissed him using my hands to slowly pulling his white hair ribbon undone letting his hair cascade around his shoulders as my fingers pushed into his silky tresses. Kanda's hands gripped onto my waist as he deepened the kiss licking my bottom lip with his tongue, I opened my mouth allowing him entrance which he accepted greedily.

"Mine." He whispered once pulling away and I smirked and began kissing down his neck my hands hurriedly and smoothly beginning to unbutton his school shirt then proceeded to pull his white under shirt up off of him. My hands danced over the skin of his chests continuing their decent as I continued kissing down his chest my hands reached the hem of his pants. Running my fingers along his skin around the hem before running them back along and this time I slowly undid the buttons of his pants, unzipping them even slowly.

"Allen...what're you..." Kanda breathed as I slipped my hand into his boxers and pulled his erect member out. I breathed a hot breath over him and I heard him suck in a quick breath. I smirked then took him completely into my mouth descending my mouth all the way down till his tip touched the back of my mouth. I purposely hummed getting another noisy reaction from him and I slowly bobbed my head up and down at the same time sucking on him.

"Fuck...Allen!" He moaned, hearing a thud I knew he threw his head back against the door. His hands tangled into my hair and I contiued to move my head up and down sucking and twirling my tongue around him. Just like me it didn't take him long to come and that meant neither of us had been sexually active for a long time.

"I don't want to even know where you learned that!" He breathed out heavily as I smirked at him licking my lips.

"Oh I didn't learn anywhere I taught myself and you're the first for me to try it on actually." I explained and he just starred at me with arched eyebrows.

"I don't want to know come on." He said standing up fixing himself then led me over to his bed bringing me down with him.

"So, does this make us official?" I asked as I snuggled into him.

"I sure hope so it does!" He said wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"I'm glade, well I'm taking a nap. Forget about school today I just want to lie here with you." I yawned feeling my eyes becoming heavy.

"That's fine I'll nap with you and then later go with you to deal with your case worker." He yawned as well and I smiled letting myself fall into a sleep.

_When I opened my eyes I was in a familiar place I hadn't been in since I was a child. It was the world in between life and death. It was the reason why Wisely couldn't lock onto me and I couldn't lock onto him. We both could travel to this world. Standing before me though wasn't Wisely but Neah Noah, my cousin who had been missing._

" _Allen you're in grave danger." He suddenly said and I felt a strike of fear go through me._

" _Neah?! What do you mean and where are you?! Your father is worried sick over you!" I shouted and began running towards him, but he would never get any closer._

" _It's already too late for me I'll be dead soon. If you wish to live never leave Kanda's side he'll be able to protect you! They want you Allen, they want you because your abilities are stronger than Wisely's and they know!" Neah kept explaining and I kept running towards him._

" _Who is after me Neah?! What are you talking about?!" I shouted._

" _Akuma, they want you like they wanted me." He said and I froze remember Kanda mentioning that word._

" _A boy name Alma Karma will be after you, he will be coming for you Allen." Neah said._

" _Who is Alma?! And what do they want from me?!" I asked reaching my hand out to him, but he was so far away._

" _Ask Kanda about that person. And they know you can lead them to the relic which gives eternal life. The amulet of everlasting breath." Neah explained and the space between us stopped and he slowly began to vanish._

_I stopped running and shielded myself as there was a bright light, signaling he had either gone back to his body or had moved on. And as I spun around to allow myself to return, Wisely and I came face to face._

I jumped up awake screaming out Neah's name it happened so fast. My eyes were wide and tears were falling from them. Sweat beaded down my face and I rocked back and forth. I felt arms circle around me holding me close like before.

"Allen? What happened? Are you alright?" Kanda asked, two shadows hovered over us and I knew Lenalee and Lavi were there as well.

"Kanda, this is going to sound strange but please don't think I'm crazy...but...who is Alma?" I asked and I felt him stiffen, looking up I saw that his eyes were wide in shock.

"Allen how do you know that name?" Lenalee asked very calmly.

"Neah...just now dragged me into the realm between life and death and told me. He said he was being sent to retrieve me." I said.

"Why would Akuma want you?" Lavi asked his arms crossing and I could feel his stare becoming hateful.

"Lavi, Lenalee stop it! I only told him about Akuma and never once mentioned Alma's name. Allen what do they want from you? Did Neah tell you?" Kanda asked gently grabbing each of my cheeks and forced me to look at him.

"Because of my ability being more advanced than Wisely's, they want me so that I can locate the Amulet of Everlasting Breath for them." I explained and Kanda cursed under his breath.

"Fuck so you're the person they've wanted. You're psychic nickname wouldn't happen to be..."

"Red?" I interrupted him and his eyes widened before and pulled me into his arms tightly.

"I won't let them take you away! They'll only kill you after they're done with you!" Kanda said before kissing me harshly.

"Then we need to get out of here, most likely he already knows where I am and if anything is probably already here." I said wrapping my arms around Kanda.

"Lenalee, go pack your things you're leaving with us. Lavi, you, me and Allen will start packing as well. Now!" Kanda said and we all began moving. I was already half way through when my phone went off and I didn't even have to look to see to know who it was.

"I already know Wisely, we're coming but we won't be able to stay long. Tell uncle nothing, I'll explain everything!" I said and hung up before I even got an answer and finished packing.

"Looks like we're meeting the entirety of your psychotic family huh?" Lavi asked and I just sat on my bed starring into my lap as they finished packing. Lenalee soon joined us and we sat waiting for the second bell to ring signaling that lunch had begun.

"Allen Walker could you please come to the front office for a visitor"

We knew it was a trap the moment we heard for me called by Komui's voice over the PA system, because we knew it wasn't my case worker. He wasn't to be here till after lunch. Lenalee took out her phone and began texting away and we knew she was asking her brother. The moment the second bell rang we headed out and went down the steps that normally led up to the stairs.

"Komui said it's some boy named Alma Karma...we need to go now." Lenalee said and we ran across the school lawn and over to a black SUV climbing in. Lavi started it up instantly and we took off. Just as I was hoping to start a normal life, shit like this had to start up once again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

~Allen's POV~

We were standing at the port of Calais, France waiting for Kanda and Lavi to get back to us with our boat tickets. I didn't really want to deal with any people at the moment since we were going to be going to the Noah Estate in the next. I wasn't too excited since my new friends would be meeting the extended family and I had this feeling that Lenalee was still a bit of a fangirl since she's been texting away on her phone. I hope with her brother and no one else. The moment my phone rang I answered it.

"Yes?" I said into the speaker walking away from Lenalee a bit.

' _Papa Adam wants to know how many people will be coming with you._ ' Came Road's voice and I groaned that it was her of all people calling me.

"There will be four of us in total. Don't make anything like an extended stay we won't be staying long, only until I have another dream. Even then we're probably going to be staying at a hotel. So no rooms need to be prepared." I hissed wanting so much to hang up on her.

' _Look Allen, we're sorry what we did to you okay? We were just following ord..._ ' She began but I cut her off.

"Don't you dare go on about anything with orders! You four could have easily threatened me and walked away and just tell Adam you carried out the punishment. But no all you had to continue to prove how much of monsters most of you have become! Listen Road, and anyone else who maybe listening cause I know you have me on speaker. I refuse to stay in that house got that?!" I shouted into the phone before hanging it up. My nerves were going haywire and I just wanted to lie down, but I was honestly too afraid to. I felt arms circle around me and I took a deep breath leaning my head back and looking up at Kanda.

"Don't let them get under your skin, you have friends with you. Nothing bad is going to happen. When we get onto the boat there is somethings I must let you know until then lets get back to Lavi and Lenalee okay?" Kanda asked and I nodded my hand, both of us took hold of each others hand and we walked over to the other two.

"Everything alright Allen?" Lenalee asked and I nodded me.

"Yea, it's just I thought I was finally done running, but here I am on the run. And not only that I'm being chased into the arms of my original tormentors. Unfortunately they are the only ones who can help us right now. What all has your brother been telling you?" I asked her back hoping nothing bad happened.

"They had to evacuate the entire school, whoever was looking for you had some friends and they attacked the school. Some students are injured but none are dead. He's glad we got out and tells us not to stop running until these people are caught." Lenalee explained as we were being ushered to begin boarding the boat.

"These people don't get caught. It's either kill them or you'll be killed." Kanda explained as we were boarding the boat I brushed into a person and froze as my vision went black and a few faces came into my view, the flashes caused me to sway a bit and stumble into the wall.

"Allen?!" Lavi shouted, I stayed leaning there my forehead in my hand and breathing heavily.

"I'm fine, let's just get to the room and stay there okay?" I asked and the three of them nodded their heads and I was kept securely in the middle of them, encircled in Kanda's arms. There was a chance the ones looking for me were on the boat and I had possibly just bumped into one. The moment I got into the room I pulled out a notebook and began drawing six faces. It was all I knew at this very moment.

"Kanda are any of these people familiar?" I asked holding the notebook up for the three of them to see. I watch as Kanda's face pales and I quickly shut the book and toss it away from me.

"I'm for once not going crazy...wait...this proves that every time this has happened I was not crazy. Why is this shit happening again to me?!" I rambled hugging my knees and began rocking back and forth. I felt my bed dip and arms around me once more.

"Those were the six leaders of Akuma. Alma is the head person now. He over ran and killed the last person who had been in charge. You just said again, how long have you been seeing these faces?" He asked and I took deep breaths.

"For the past three years. I knew I wasn't going crazy! Especially after I came home to my parents dead, I knew it was a warning but no one believed me. Not even Wisely and he's just like me. Everyone thought I was trying to get attention and soon the abuse started because Neah had gone missing to prove to me that I was over reacting. It's all real Kanda...it's all fucking real!" I cried feeling my body beginning to shack violently.

"You're not crazy Allen and anyone who says you are needs a reality check. I will protect you from Akuma, I won't let them take away someone else." Kanda said Lenalee soon walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with Kanda and I.

"So this is real and all of us are in danger either from being a target or being associated with the target. My brother just said he knew that person was not normal by any means. He wants us to go into hiding." She said and I began shacking my head rapidly no.

"If we do that they will find Allen more quickly we have to be careful about this Lenalee." Kanda said with a sigh and I closed the notebook with the faces on it.

"Well we have to think of something! We can't just keep running, they're going to one day catch up to us and then what?!" Lenalee shouted standing to her feet and I let out a sigh.

"How about Lavi and you go back to the school after we get to the Noah Estate. We'll be safe there for a while...Kanda you should go back to the school as well. I won't drag anyone into this." I said and froze in shock when I was slapped across the face.

"Don't you dare tell us to go away Allen! We're not going anywhere without you so don't you dare tell us to go!" Lenalee screamed at me after Kanda had pushed her back.

"Lavi take him out, let me talk to her." Kanda said quickly and I let the red head usher me out, I already had tears running down my face by the time him and I reached the head of the boat.

"She didn't mean it Allen. This whole situation is just new for us, we had a friend named Miranda get taken and never seen or heard from again by Akuma. That's how we met Kanda. By the time we ran into him he was beaten and broken. Took us a while to get him normal again." Lavi explained leaning on the railing looking over the ship. We had already set sail and would be at the coast of the United Kingdom shortly.

"I know, its just her slap took me by surprise is all, and besides family she is the first to have ever hit me really. I just wanted to give everyone a chance to decide to leave instead of getting dragged into something that will most likely ruin their lives." I said with a sigh leaning against the railing with my back looking down to the floor.

"We understand...Question, do you think your cousin Neah is alive? Or do you think he's actually dead?" Lavi then asked me and I sighed.

"Hard to say, if I am dragged to the realm of the dead while awake then he's alive. But if I'm always ever pulled in while asleep then it's safe to say he is probably dead. Neah and I were close in abilities, but I was stronger because I had reign over both light and darkness where he only reigned over darkness." I answered closing my eyes before opening till they were slightly slitted open.

"Allen what all can you do ability wise?" Lavi asked and I sighed staying silent, I had no idea how to answer without having to overall show him. I was going to answer but the moment I lifted my head I froze. Standing there wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head was the face of one of the Akuma Leaders. He had green hair in an odd side bow style and two dots on his forehead. He starred right at me with a mocking smile. I knew we had no time to get away as five others had joined him, one with short black hair which was unruly with long sideburns accenting his face along with a scar going over the bridge of his nose. This was Alma, I just knew it. No more staying normal I guess.

' _Kanda...can you hear me?!_ ' I established a telepathic link with my new boyfriend.

' _Allen...What the hell...?!_ ' Obviously he's be a bit freaked out.

' _Listen I also have it so Lenalee and Lavi can hear me as well. Somehow the Akuma caught up to us from the school. I have a green haired guy and Alma starring right at me with the other 4. Look, Kanda, Lenalee gather our things and get to the stern of the boat. Judging from the distance wait 10 minutes then jump off and swim to sure._ ' I explained and I earned a slight nod from Lavi and a confirmation from Kanda and knew they'd be in position very soon.

"You asked about my abilities Lavi...well this will be your first time witnessing them. It's so much easier to explain by showing." I said and began to walk forward as did Alma the both of us meeting each other at the half way point.

"Looks as if we have caught you Tenshi." Alma smirked and I felt my eyes narrow.

"You haven't caught me yet Akuma...But I will show you why you should never attack me or my friends." I hissed taking a step back. Narrowing his eyes at me, suddenly Alma had a lite light in his hand and I had a wall of fire coming at me. Jumping back I had one hand stretched out in front of me an invisible wall keeping the fire held back.

"So he's a fire user to. Let me Allen." Lavi suddenly said pulling a lighter in the shape of a tiny hammer from each of his pockets and lit them and suddenly each of his hands were engulfed and I was tossed the lighters while he used a double fire wall to push back Alma's single fire wall.

"Lavi?!" I panicked backing till my back hit the railing once more.

" _ALLEN! To your right!_ ' Lavi suddenly screamed I spun to the side to see a large man with black hair in a topknot hair style also with two dots on his forehead coming at me. I had no time to react.

" _Back off asshole!_ " Someone yelled before I was letting out a scream two rivers of electricity zooming past me and forcing the person to jump back. I soon had an arm go protectively around me and pull me into a hard chest.

"Kanda!" I said happily.

"Oh well if it's not a pleasant surprise. Our old comrade Yu Kanda." The large man said, the fire battle had stopped and Alma began to laugh maniacally.

"Kanda do you really believe you'll be able to protect this one like you tried protecting that fortune teller Mei-Ling?" Alma laughed and I watched as Kanda's face turned into a deep scowl.

"Fuck you Alma. This time will be different!" Kanda hissed pulling me back to the railing Lavi following closely I peered over the edge and noticed that Lenalee was already in the water in a propeller type inflatable life boat.

'Who exactly are my new friends?!' I thought and I watched as Alma smirked.

"Who are they indeed Allen." He then said and I broke from Kanda a bit and took a few steps forward before my wrist was grabbed by Kanda.

" _Stay out of my head!_ " I screamed at him my invisible wall pushing out of me and sending the group back a bit. Turning my head sharply I allowed the large man to be sent back as well.

"Time to go." Kanda said quickly before grabbing me up into his arms him and Lavi jumping over the boat the three of us landing in the water. I immediately swam up but the moment I had taken a breath of air I was brought right back down under the water. I noticed an invisible hand coming off of the boat and knew one of the Akuma's had to be behind it.

'I won't be take by you Alma!' I chanted in my head curling into a ball and prayed Lenalee and the life boat were far away enough as I engulfed myself in a sphere of my invisible before pushing it out in all directions hitting the boat forcing it to turn and face a different direction now. Once I was free from whatever was holding me I swam up to see that Kanda and Lavi were barely able to keep the lifeboat normal.

"Allen!" Kanda shouted and I began swimming over taking his outstretched hand once I was close enough to and was pulled up into the boat.

"What the HELL was that?!" Lenalee screamed and I could only laugh as Lavi started up the life boat and we sped off towards the United Kingdom.

"That was only a taste of the abilities I could, I stayed on the defense I didn't feel like risking anyone getting hurt." I said and she only sighed before hugging me.

"At least you're okay, I don't have to heal you." She said sitting back again.

"So all of you have abilities?" I asked and each one of my companions had a guilty look. I could only smile then crawled over to Kanda and curled into his lap shivering. It was cold and he was abnormally warm.

"Why are you so warm?" I whisper, but he never answers me and wraps his arms securely around me. We finally reach the shore after a 15 minute ride and the moment we climb out I notice a black car up by the road a blond standing outside of it with crossed arms.

"It can't be." I gawked taking my bag from Kanda and the four of us jog over to the car and I see that it really is Lulu Bell.

"Well that was quite a show you kids, things are getting interesting. Hope in we have an hour drive before we get to the house." She said and we all climb into the and begin the drive towards the Estate.

"So how safe is this Estate of yours Mrs. Lulu?" Lavi asked leaning over the middle of the car looking up at my aunt.

"It's kept Allen safe from Akuma since his parents died. What has also kept him safe is his obliviousness to the whole situation and to who is after him." She explained and that's when it clicked.

"So you all pretended to think I was crazy just so I would be safe?!" I shrieked, Lulu Bell didn't say anything.

"That's actually smart...what about the hurting him part?" Kanda asked and I turned my head to shoot him a warning glare. He only smiled at me smugly. Well its better now that this question comes up than later to my uncle.

"That part was unfortunately collateral damage. He was never to be harmed cause that could cause his abilities to run wild and go out of control." She explained and I sighed afraid that, that was going to be the answer. I soon let my eyes slide close just so I could nap the rest of the way knowing that there was going to be questions asked about me, and I knew each question would irritate me, so sleep sounded real nice. I was happy I wasn't disturbed within my dreams and everything was black. I woke up with Kanda slightly shacking me and I saw we had arrived to the estate. I instantly groaned and buried my head into the crook of Kanda's neck.

"I know Mayashi but we need to get inside your aunt is waiting." He said and I nodded my head letting out a final yawn before leaning forward and lightly kissing Kanda's lips. He kissed back pushing his fingers gently into my hair.

"Okay now I'm ready." I smiled letting Kanda help me out of the car and we walked hand in hand behind Lulu Bell into the estate. Everything was quiet and that only worried me.

"Aunt Lulu?" I asked letting go of Kanda's hand and took a step towards her. I let out a high pitched squeal when a blur came out of no where and tackled me with a hug to the ground.

" _Damn it Road don't fucking do that!_ " I yelled and she only laughed sitting on me now.

"Oh come now Allen, you know I love you!" She said happily with that crazy smile of hers. I could see my three friends glaring into her back.

"Could have fooled me Road...Now get off!" I hissed and she thankfully did and eagerly helped me up only to hug onto me again. I squirmed from her grip and ran to Kanda hugging onto his arm and slightly hiding behind him.

"Allen my favorite neph...OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" I looked up to my uncle before turning a glare to Road.

"You mean to tell me that punishment shit was all a farce just to attack me?!" I yelled at Road who only gave a sheepish smile.

"Dear lord what evilness." Lenalee said and Lavi nodded his head with her.

"ROAD! I said only to scare him! You four were not to touch him!" Adam scolded the girl who only shrugged and walked off. I looked to the floor fighting back tears that wanted to fall. So the attack was all them.

"Why?" I suddenly asked looking up to see her stop walking up the stairs.

"To mark you as a Noah so that those damned Akuma's will remember their place and to not touch our family." She said and continued her way up the stairs. I froze in shock. Never will I ever understand why Road and my the rest of my cousins do the tings they do. I sighed closing my eyes, and when I opened them to say something to my uncle I was suddenly no longer in the Estate but back on the boat standing to the side as the large Akuma and the green haired Akuma held Neah who was being restrained on his knees in front of Alma. We had been on the same boat as Neah?! FUCK!

"I thought you said his abilities weren't as developed as yours Neah that if would take both of you to find the Amulet." Alma said standing sideways to Neah spinning a dagger on the tip of his finger.

"Well...guess I lied mother fucker. If he managed to escape Madarao hand then its for sure you'll never have him!" Neah laughed before adverting his eyes and looking right at me. This was a replay of what happened right after we left. Neah had left me a message.

"When all seems to be dark, shine the light and all will be given to you." Neah said, at that moment Alma I guess figured out what he was doing and suddenly his hand moved in a quick movement and Neah's neck was sliced. A smile gracing his lips as his eyes slid closed and the two had dropped him.

" _NEAH!"_


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't get out of the memory as I was left to watch Neah die, soon the female Akuma walked over and hovered her hand over Neah. I watched as a black wave descended over him and slowly his wound slowly closed and he jerked awake gasping for air. I stood their frozen in fear at knowing what they were capable of doing. Why was Neah leaving this for me to see. I couldn't understand. Lowering to the ground I covered my ears with my hands and tightly shut my eyes. I wandered what my body was doing on the outside. When this happened to Wisely he would only mumble and occasionally would scream but it depended on what he saw. I didn't want to see anymore, send me back, send me back!

"I'm showing you this because I want you to see what will possibly become his fate if you don't decide to give yourself up." I jumped to my feet an spun around to see Alma standing there with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. I can only glare at him.

"Only if you release Neah and not kill him." I say having a feeling he wasn't going to see to those terms.

"Sorry but we're a very secretive group. After we're done with any of our tools we kill them." He smirks and scowl at him.

"Well then I won't give myself up. And any ways of getting me is using Neah. If he dies then you shall never get me, because without me he's the only other tool around who can get you to the location of that cursed amulet." I say crossing my arms and began trying to find the pull back to my body. I needed to get back quickly before something else tries to jump in instead.

"I guess Neah wasn't lying about you being as big of a genius as Wisely. You may even be a tad bit more smarter, maybe just as smart as Neah himself. We may have more use to the both of you even after we get the amulet. Like I told him, you better find yourself lucky for us deciding on that. Unfortunately I will be killing Kanda for sure for betraying me. Not only did he leave my side he chose to date someone else" I was done listening to Alma, finding the pull I allowed myself to flow through the tunnel of death and back into my body. My mind came back to focus and I could hear someone loudly shouting out my name and someone gently tapping my cheek while shouting at the person to shut their loud mouth.

"More shouting isn't going to shut the original shouter up Kanda." I said my eyes fluttering open, everything was at first blurry, then really bright and finally then slowly began to refocus.

"What happened you suddenly froze Allen! First your eyes went lifeless then the slid closed and you collapsed. You were lucky to be next to Kanda who quickly caught you. Your deranged family knew what was going on but wasn't telling us anything!" Lavi panicked, I sighed as I watched Road and Tyki send glares straight at Lavi then watched as Lenalee smacked Lavi in the back of the head before proceeding in lecturing on how to not be openly rude to people when they were standing right there. That awarded her with a few odd stares from my family members. I decided on ignoring everyone that moment on minus Kanda who was sitting there with me in his lap watching me with those worried eyes of his.

"Sadly I wasn't pulled in by Neah, but by Alma himself. Your friend has some abilities of his own. He nearly killed Neah but had that female Akuma heal him before he could actually die. From what I can tell is he has advanced abilities like Neah and I, so why does he need us specifically to find the amulet?" I asked letting him help me to sitting up.

"Because, the original two who were its protectors was Mana and I. Back when we were you and Neah's age we were chosen to protect it by our fathers. Its something the amulet has chosen. The sons of the previous protectors shall be its new guardians." Adam explained after stepping forward.

"Most go their entire lives only knowing about their abilities. Mana and I were the first descendants since the first protectors to learn about the amulet, because the Akuma first appeared on us. Now it has gone to Neah and you. As long as one of you is alive it shall be protected...It only needs one." He continued and I find myself starring into my lap.

"Where is the amulet?" I ask

"You already have it Allen. The amulet becomes whatever the youngest guardian decides for it to be. You decided on it on your 5th birthday." He said and I jump to my feet not moments later and instantly headed up the flight of stairs, I heard Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee following closely behind. I knew the rest of my family would catch up soon as well. I ran up the set of stair which led to what was supposed to be an attic, but it was finished to be my room.

"Allen what's up?" Lavi asked once we were in my room. I didn't answer him, inside a white iron bird cage sitting upon a white plush pillow was a golden orb. It had a whitish gold cross on it.

"Timcanpy...come." I said and I watched as wings sprouted out and soon the little ball flew over landing on my head.

"Allen...what the...what is that?" Lavi asked after backing away from me.

"A golem, it's as real as you and me. When I was five I had wandered off into the woods with Neah behind the estate. We got lost and I had fallen down into a gorge and couldn't get back up. Neah unfortunately had to leave me to go get a grown up. It got dark and I was scared, that's when Timcanpy here found me and kept me company until I was found. We had a connection instantly and he hasn't left my side since. Best way to explain him is he's I guess a type of fairy." I explained watching Lavi's face go from unamused to completely confused.

"Think of Timcanpy as a tiny mythical creature from a fairy tail book like a Dragon...just ball shapped and would probably eat you out of your home." I explained and I still got a dumbfounded look. Rolling my eyes I looked up at Tim who then flew off of my head before us, opening his mouth and projecting a quick image before it vanished.

"What did he show us? A overly polluted green stream?!" Lavi asked and once more Lenalee smacked him.

"Tim are you sure that is where we need to go? You know it's dangerous for someone like me to go!" I said walking a few steps forward and lifted my hands up allowing him to land in them. Timcanpy only nodded his body before flying back up and landing on my head. I looked ahead of me and out the back window of my room which overlooked the entrance to a trail, a trail that took us deep within the woods and would lead us to our next destination... Minehead, United Kingdom.

"Allen?" Kanda asked stepping to next to me and I sighed leaning my forehead onto his shoulder.

"We need to go to Minehead, a small coast town here in the United Kingdom. There is a cave there that only our family knows about. That river we saw Lavi is known as the river of Souls. Only those with psychi abilities can see what it really looks like. To anyone else its just a cave river." I explained what we were shown.

"Looks like you guys should stay here for a few days and stock up on supplies. Adam and Lulu Bell have both ordered for the twins, Road and myself to accompany you four. If Akuma attack then we can distract them long enough for you four to escape. The four of us will catch up with you later after wards." Tyki spoke walking into my room, I puffed out my cheeks and rolled my eyes. I knew I couldn't argue with what was ordered. My family knew best with this situation and I needed to trust them.

"Ms. Lee we heard that you're a huge fan of us Noah Kids. Road has asked for Lavi and you to accompany her and Lulu Bell to the market to buy the supplies." Tyki smiled slightly bowing like the gentleman he was giving all of us his sly smile. I rolled my eyes once more. Lenalee squealed happily before grabbing onto Lavi's hand and dragging him out of the room towards the front of the estate most likely.

"You make the weirdest friends Allen." Tyki spoke before leaving my room, I didn't comment on what he said and just went over shutting my door before leaning my forehead onto it.

 

I smiled when I saw Kanda's hands placed on each side of my head. Even though he wasn't touching me, I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. It had to be from his ability to use electricity with his sword Mugen.

"You still hope deep down that Lavi, Lenalee and myself will choose to return to Black Order Academy." He said and I found myself turning around so I could look up at him, my back now leaned up against the closed door.

"I hope for you three to make your own decisions based off logical thinking and not jumping in irrationally. I don't want to see any of my friends hurt. Especially not you Kanda...I feel a connection deeper with you than I have ever felt with anyone. I don't want to loose you and Alma has already threatened to take you away from me..." I began to say but am silenced with his lips meshed with mine. I kissed Kanda back my hands reaching up and grabbing onto the front of his shirt as his hands dropped and his arms wrapped around my shoulders and upper back; bringing my closer to him. I maneuvered my arms until they were wrapped around his neck. Soon we parted, just standing there breathing heavily.

"Like I told you back at the hospital. I won't let anyone harm you or touch you." He whispered before kissing me again this time with more passion as he nipped at my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth granting him entrance. I allowed him to win in the fight for dominance. I felt an emotion swelling inside me and it was so foreign to me. I heard the click to my door locking before Kanda's arms moved to just under my behind and lifted me up forcing me to wrap my legs around him as he carried me over to my bed laying me onto my back as he towered over me his hands slipping under my shirt. My hands began work unbuttoning his. We each button I finished and every inch of my skin he covered with his touches I felt the surge of electricity coming off of him and coursing through me. We quickly removed the others shirts. We parted and just starred at one another. Kanda sat there and let his hand gently run up my chest, his feather touches causing my skin to twitch and spasm under him. I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand motioning him to come back down.

Complying with my silent plea Kanda leaned back over and we captured each others lips our hands roaming the others bare skin as he guided me until I sat straddling his lap. My hands untied the white ribbon that held up his hair and my fingers combed through his now fallen hair. I let out a gasp when his mouth left mine and he nipped at the skin of my neck. His hands perfectly cupped my sides as he ran them up and down my sides his mouth sucking and biting on my neck sending shivers of pleasure down my spine, I could feel gossebumps littering my arms as my breathing sped up. His left hand moved around to the front of my abdomen before slipping easily into the front of my pants. I let out another gasp as he rubbed me a few times before he pulled out and laid me once more onto my back. His lips roughly kissed mine this time as his hands quickly worked with getting my pants off. My fingers were still tangled into his hair. My mind was only on him and I barely noticed when my pants were slipped off. All I could think about was the electric pulses running through my veins as we came closer and closer, more of our skin touching than it as before. Once his own pants were discarded I was once again guided onto his lap but wasn't allowed to settle down onto him.

"I want to know this is what you want Allen. I don't want you do something if you're not ready for it." Kanda whispered our breaths dancing together as our lips were only inches apart. His hands rested on each of my cheeks.

"Kanda I have never been so sure about something my entire life." I whispered back and once more his mouth was biting onto my neck as I felt three of his fingers at my mouth. I began to suck on them immediately my tongue swirly around each one. As I coated his fingers with saliva we moved against one another each of our members brushing against each other. I let out a gasp of pleasure while Kanda moaned deeply into my ear before nipping on my lobe pulling the three fingers from my mouth. I let out a startled gasp when the first finger slipped into me and as he began moving it in and out of me I bit my lip as tiny moans escaped me especially as he moved his finger in a clockwise circle inside me bending it in places. I let out a loud gaspy moan when he hit a certain spot in me and he let out a small chuckle. I knew what that meant and I knew he was about to drive me into a pleasured crazed state. Slipping in his second finger Kanda began making scissoring motions trying to stretch me some before adding the third finger once more playing with that certain spot as he moved his three fingers in and out of me at different times causing my breathing to become irregular and hard.

I whimpered when he pulled out of me but it was replaced by his much bigger erection as he slowly pushed into me, him hitting that certain spot instantly. My moan was filled with both sounds of pain and pleasure. He waited a few moments before he slowly began to move in and out of me his hands guiding my hips as our mouths found each other again and our tongues danced. My hands rested on his shoulders and soon had to wrap around his neck as he moved me one last time onto my back. He pushed even deeper into me now, moans forcing their way out as he hit that spot each time. He broke away from the deep kiss and began kissing up and down my neck also making sure to play with my ear as he nipped at it. I threw my head back moaning for more as continued to thrust into me each time a little hard, each time a little faster. My hips moved with each of his thrusts and by now there was nothing but Kanda in my mind.

No more crazy family. No more room. No more Akuma chasing us. Only Kanda.

"Kanda...please..." I begged loudly as I felt myself coming to a peak and I knew that so was he. My fingers once again tangled themselves into his hair and Kanda kissed me one last time as I felt him come into me and everything felt like it was spinning this felt so good. Kanda slowly pulled out of me before falling onto the mattress beside me pulling me into his arms tightly.

"That was...wow..." He chuckled and I chuckled with him.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" I asked looking up at him.

"Tell me you felt that...the current...the electricity?!" He asked and I smiled sitting up a bit before lightly kissing him that spark once more igniting between us.

"You mean that electricity?" I asked and he smirked before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down.

"Yes, that electricity...That...that was amazing." He said and I nodded my head as I curled into him. We both laid there in one another arms starring out my open window. Lavi and Lenalee had tried to come in a few times, calling for us even. But we just laid there watching the sky change. It wasn't until Lulu Bell came yelling through the door that we need to come down to eat and that everyone was worried about us. We decided on a shower before getting dressed and the entire time neither of us could stop touching the other. It was when we left my room meeting up with an irritated Lenalee and Lavi when things changed.

_ALLEN RUN!_

I heard what sounded like Kanda's voice yell in my head before a loud bang. I staggered a bit and the three stopped and stood by me waiting. Timcanpy flew over and landed onto my shoulder as I stood there holding my head in my hand. Lenalee kept asking me if everything was alright. I couldn't answer as pain shot through my side, but eventually it faded.

"Allen are you okay?" Lavi finally asked and I shook myself out of my weird state.

"Yea was suddenly dizzy." I lied, unsure of what just happened but I left it alone. Kanda and I walked hand in hand behind the other two who also walked hand in hand. They were a bit of a ways ahead of us when we began our deccent down the stairs. A few steps down I froze as an image of what looked like scrolls shoot through the front door and wrap around Lenalee and Lavi beginning to crush them.

"Allen you're not fine. What's up?" Kanda asked a few steps below me. My breathing began to become fast and panicked. Especially when a cracking noise began coming from the front door.

" _Lenalee, Lavi disperse!_ " I yelled right as scrolls burst through the wood doors towards them. I watched as Lavi shoved Lenalee out of the way of one and moved back, but was still caught. One had wrapped around his arm. Kanda pulled away from me and I watched as a black red diamond appeared on each of his wrists a sword forming from each one into his hands. I watched as Alma and the five Akuma walk in, the larger one carrying an unconscious Neah. All I could think was for Kanda not to say it as the female Akuma pulled a pistol from her side.

" _ALLEN RUN!"_  The moment the words left his mouth everything around me froze and I felt like I was spinning. I felt a hand grab onto my wrist and yank me back up the stairs right as I heard the bang and that pain shoot through my side. But the pain faded as I concentrated on following behind Road as she dragged me through the halls of the Estate. I heard the others behind me. Kanda lifted me into his arms after Road released my hand and all of us broke free from the back of the house and went straight for the woods.

" _NEAH!"_  I heard Lulu Bells scream and I watched over Kanda's shoulder to see my Uncle Adam pick her up and carry her as well. I lowered my head back down pressed my the bottom of my palms to my temples as panic shot through me. The pain in my waist came back and it caused me to start screaming, also because of the voices that rang through my head.

"Damn it... _Allen drop the fucking barrier we don't have time!_ " I heard Tyki yell, but I couldn't stop. The images of the souls from that river appeared in my mind again and this time they were reaching for me. The Pain in my waist now burned and the image of Alama's sick smile flashed in and out of my vision.

"STOP IT!" I screamed and moments later my whole world went black and still.

 


	7. Chapter 7

~Allen's POV~

Everything was echoing around me and my entire right side burned with pain. Concerned voices were all around me and I knew they were talking about me and I wandered if we managed to get far from the Akuma. I was being carried that much I could tell and from their warmth and scent I knew it was Kanda; that made me really happy. Overall even with the pain I still felt really numb and no matter how hard I try I couldn't get the voices nor Alma's face from my mind.

"I know you all say for us to trust you, but...if Allen really going to be alright?" I heard Lenalee's voice, she sounded so worried and it pained me that I was still not strong enough to open my eyes yet. Sheril probably used a really heavy sedative this time.

"He's probably already awake and listening to us Lenalee. That sleeping drug that we gave him is really heavily. His body will be asleep for another good hour at least. Whatever spooked him had to be pretty bad if it triggered the barrier that would have killed all of us plus the population in a 50 mile radius." I heard Road explain and I inwardly cursed myself. So that's what happened. My panic triggers activated again.

"Listen Lenalee, Allen is very different. Like all of us he was found and taken in." Tyki spoke next and oh how I wanted to wake up this second and shut him up!

"What do you mean by found? Wasn't his parents Mana and Caroline?" Lavi was next to ask and I urged for no one to say anything!

"Yes and no...you see no one knows who Allen's real parents are unlike with the rest of everyone else. All of the Noah children were taken from their families as young toddler children by a facility called the Black Order...yes the name of your school. There is no findings to whether or not the two are linked..." My Uncle Adam began and everyone fell silent. It was too late now, better in finding out now then later.

"All the kids who were taken were put in a program known as the projects...Allen came in later on after being found in a vast wasteland we suspect the barrier he was about to use was destroyed. He was put into the Noah Projects, where as everyone else was put into the Innocence Projects." He continued/

"What's the difference between the two?" Kanda asked shifting me a bit I guess from how heavy I was.

"Here let me carry him, you've been carrying him since the Estate." I heard Skinn say, I felt reluctance in Kanda at first but he soon handed me over to the sweet obsessed man.

"The difference between the two is the Innocence Projects are genetically altered to eventually be soldiers on command. The Noah Projects are inhumanely tested on to see how the tick in hopes to genetically fix the Innocence Projects. Allen was both, and after helping a bunch of children escape he destroyed the facility and ran. Mana found him and took him in and into hiding. Allen helped us find everyone here who was in the Noah projects. Road project Dreams, Tyki project Pleasure, Skinn project Wrath. Jasdero and Devit project Bonds, Lulu Bell project Lust, Sheril project Desire, Wisely project Wisdom, Maashiima project Pity, Fiidora project Corrosion, Toraido project Judgement, Maitora project creation, my son Neah is project Destruction. Then there is me the first of the projects, project Millennium, Mana was the original leader of Akuma and the group was actually created to help those taken and turned into projects." Adam finished explaining and everything fell into a deep silence. I wanted to wake up.

"Well, one thing to get off our chests is that the Black Order and our school are one in the same. It's both a school and training ground for us who were projects under the Innocence title." Lenalee half way spat and you could tell she wasn't proud to be a project.

"Yea even though we work for them all of us projects have our own agenda of finding and protecting the boy who made it possible for us to live up until we were ten then found once more. And I'm guessing Allen is that boy." Lavi then said

"Yes, Allen is known as project Tenshi...and that boy Alma was known as project Akuma and the two were brought in specifically for the day they accessed their abilities 100% and would be put into a large city to fight, just for a test. Alma escaped first and was lost sight of, Allen felt the need to protect others and help others sacrificing his own freedom to do so." Adam answered, I had, had enough.

"Tell...them...truth...Mana..." I chocked out forcing my eyes to open the light instantly blinding me.

"Allen I di..." He began,

"Now..." I said again and I listened to him as he sighed.

"Alma was created completely from human matter and part of Allen's DNA. He was bred to be stronger than him but that never occurred. Mana was the one who created Alma and we suspect that's why both Alma and Mana's group were called Akuma. Mana may have been providing Alma the edge for fighting. So in a way his death was a relief to Lulu Bell and I." He finally told the truth and I felt myself relax knowing that everything was on the table now.

"Well not much news for us except for Alma's part and that explains a lot as to why he's pestering Allen, in a way they're brothers. But it doesn't explain why he wants the amulet." Lenalee said and I let out a sigh before taking a deep breath.

"He wants the amulet because it's the only thing that'll give him the upper hand in killing me. Both him and I were programed to kill each other on the eve of my 18th birthday. Now seeing as you three know of the projects gives away you are projects yourselves...Names since you now know ours?" I asked nudging Skinn lightly to set me down. Kanda was by me first catching me when my legs were about to give out.

"I'm project Lotus, Lavi is project Hammer and Lenalee project Dark Boots. We all have weapons which we can use that harnesses our abilities. Granted we can use our abilities without them but the weapons give it an extra booth. We are three of six who aren't under the Orders control thanks to you back when we were children." Kanda explained using the back tip of his left pointer finger to move some of my hair from my face.

"Thank you Kanda." I said and even though I groaned I didn't fight when he lifted me into his arms. I still couldn't walk and for half an hour I made Sheril know how annoyed I was. Eventually I stopped and got over it apologizing to the man who had a daughter-complex for Road. It was getting dark and group of us continued to walk.

"Hey Allen, what happened back at the Estate." I was shocked to say the least when Toraido spoke jogging till he walked with both Kanda and I.

"I think my abilities are evolving." I explained leaning my head back to stare up at the darkening sky. "I saw the attack moments before it even happened and when I finally realized that it was happening I was barely able to change it. I didn't want to believe I could do something new." I explained and he only nodded.

"Yea I'd be you in that same situation. You're lucky that the bullet only grazed your skin. The reason your barriers activated was because Alma's blood was on it and it was attacking your system, and if Wisely didn't find a way into your head when he had Alma would have had full control over you." He said and all I could to was nod my head. Things were getting serious and it was getting harder and harder to keep up with it. I leaned my head onto Kanda's shoulder trying to somehow clear my head from everything that was occurring. We had a while till we'd get to the emergency van and from there we'd head straight for Minehead and be there within four hours.

"It's okay Allen they won't catch us your Uncle injured three of them so they'll be down for at least a few days." He said and I could only nod my head. That knowledge was a relief and I let out a heavy breath feeling some what of a weight lifted from my shoulders.

"Allen where do we go from the cave in Minehead do you know?" Lenalee asked catching up to us and I sighed.

"Sadly I don't the next images will be shown once we get there...I don't think Timcanpy is the Amulet but the chosen tool that's going to lead us to the Amulet. Either way our lives are in even more danger than before. Soon we'll have not just the Order on our tails but Alma and Akuma are probably using us to get to the amulet. In both ways we are just pawns for something much bigger." I explained pushing my fingers through my hair.

"So how're we going to solve this?" Lavi asked and I sighed glancing over to my Uncle who was also looking to me. He knew what I will decide and I knew him nor anyone else would.

"When we find I will destroy the Amulet." I said begging for no one to ask me how, Kanda would have throw a fit if he knew what my plan was.

"And how would you go about destroying something like that?! It's a relic that gives eternal life damn it!" Lavi snapped and the red head barely missed the punch Kanda threw at him.

"Lavi would it kill you to treat Allen a little nicer?! None of this is his fault you know!" Kanda snapped then let out a breath before turning to me and I felt an icey chill run up my spine.

"And you, like hell I am ever going to allow you to self sacrifice yourself to destroy that thing. I'd rather be forever on the run that have you choose that." Kanda said and I found my mouth hanging open that he knew.

"How did you..." I asked put he set his hand onto the top of my head.

"It was obvious with how you were looking to your family and how they were looking to you...it was obvious." He said and I felt like smacking myself in the face for not remembering that he was so observant.

"Finally someone who knows how to read Allen. Thank you Kanda." Road smiled skipping over to us and standing next to Lenalee.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked and I smacked my forehead.

"You are the first to ever be able to know what I was implying or thinking without having me directly say it. I tend to get into a lot of trouble by keeping things to myself." I explain and I get odd looks from everyone.

"How about we all make a deal and not lie, with the situation we are all in we need to know as much as possible." Lavi suggested and for once I was in agreement with him.

"Sounds like a plan..." I answer and everyone nods but no one says a word after that when we came to an old rickety bridge.

"I forgot about this...Three at a time, and make haste across." Adam stated everyone nodding their heads. Before anything could be decided on who went first, Road quickly skipped across and waved to us from the other side. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Must she really?" I asked looking up to Tyki who only shrugged. Finally after a while the groups were as followed:

Adam, Tyki, Skinn

Jasdero, Devit, Lulu Bell

Sheril, Wisely, Maashiima

Fiidora, Toraido, Maitora

Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and Myself would go last the only set of four.

I knew I should be one of the first ones across but if we were caught at least everyone would be safely across the bridge. I was a quick runner so I'd be able to loose whoever caught up to us. But what Kanda had said most likely they wouldn't catch up to us until the cave. Everyone made their way quickly across the old bridge keeping to their groups and soon it was the four of us.

"Okay remember keep four planks away from one another. Allen you're sure you want to keep to the back of the group?" Kanda asked and I nodded my head as we strapped the safety harness that were always left there. For emergencies Adam had bought a 100 harnesses for this purpose if we had more than just our family members among us. And also because since this bridge was so old you needed them. Lenalee was the first one to go hooking the hook link to the rope railing of the bridge and began her way across, making whining noises the entire time. I couldn't blame her, if things went wrong we'd fall the 200 ft drop to the river below us and I doubt we'd live the fall. Lavi was the next one to begin his way across. I took deep breaths slowly beginning to pace back and forth waiting.

"Allen it's my turn if you need to take your time. We may have been told to rush, but you don't have to. Any false movement could cause the bridge to break." Kanda said leaving a quick kiss onto my lips before beginning his way across the bridge. I stepped into the opening of the bridge and took a deep breath and hooked my link to the rope railing waiting for Kanda to step onto that fourth bridge plank before I stepped onto it. As before when all of us as kids would play on this bridge it teetered from side to side a small breeze hitting the one side of my face as I made slow steps across. Kanda was now a good ten planks from me at the half way point of the bridge. I peered over the edge of the bridge and regretted doing so as I whipped my head back around and stopped walking for a moment my eyes tightly shut.

"Come on Allen you can do it!" Lenalee and Road shouted and I began to move again moving again one plank at a time. I didn't stop again until I reached the middle this time seeing Kanda had made it fully across now. Then wind had picked up and it was because it was the middle area and a small breeze was a lot more stronger when you weren't grounded. I was going to make another step when a loud screech was heard and I froze in spot again. I turned around to see the large wooden structure which made up the entrance of the bridge was teetering now.

"Allen lets go now!" Adam shouted, taking a deep breath I knew I wouldn't make it with the harness on. I turned my head back and locked eyes with Kanda and nodded my head to him letting him know what I was doing.

"Shit, Lavi here tie this to you while I tie the other end to myself!" I heard Kanda order and I knew he found the rope that was always left there.

"Allen don't!" Road shouted but I ignored her and quickly unhooked my link to the bridge and made a dash for the other end to Kanda's out stretched hand.

'I can make it...I can make it!' I thought to myself as I felt the bridge under me give way as the crash from the beginning end fell. I quickly hooked myself to the railing again as the bridge and I fell crashing against the cliff side. I let out a pained yell as everything in my sight shook.

"Allen! Are you alright?!" I heard Lavi shout and I let out a grunt.

"DO I bloody hell look alright damn it?! Get me up from here!" I shouted back everything still was spinning.

"Kanda the rope should be long enough, go down and hook him to yourself that way we can pull you up. If we try pulling him up using the bridge it could break and tear apart and we could loose him." I heard my uncle explain.

"Hold on Allen I'm coming for you!" Kanda yelled down to me and I looked up watching him slowly beginning to climb down. I looked below me not only because sand and tiny rocks began to hit my face but also to just be able to get some bearings dangling here. It was once again another near death experience and it was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Hey there sweet thing." I could only laugh when Kanda came down from above me and shielded me.

"Hey...are you my knight and shining armor?" I asked and he laughed a bit to as he began hooking his connector links to mine.

"Wrap your arms around me." He said and I did right as he undid my connector link from the demolished bridge.

"Alright, start pulling us up!" Kanda called up and slowly we were hoisted up and I was finally back onto solid ground.

"When this is over...Uncle Adam please when you rebuild the bridge have it a cement bridge!" I said laying on my back just so happy for my feet to be touching the solid ground.

"I think we're just going to move everything to the other side of the gorge." He said all of us beginning our journey once more. After the bridge it was only a 30 minute walk and we finally reached the van where all of us piled into the five row van.

"To Minehead we go from there...no one knows." Adam muttered starting the van up and drove off down road. I sat by the window in the vary back with Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. The row in front of us had the twins Tyki and Road, across from them was Maashiima, Fiidora, Maitora, and Toraido. Behind them in the three seater was Skinn, Sheril and Wisely then in the very front was Adam and Lulu Bell.

"Okay everyone you can do whatever just don't get too loud." Adam said turning onto some music station , music filling the van. I smirked when Tyki turned around and held out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play?" He asked and I found my smirk widening.

"You won't cry like a little bitch when I beat you will you?" I asked and soon we began playing as Tyki sat in an odd position. Lavi and Kanda soon joined in and it turned into strip poker. In the end everyone landed in their boxers and I was still the only one fully clothed.

"Remind me to never play a game against you ever again!" Lavi said throwing his cards down as I won the final round.

"Agreed...can we have our clothes back now? Road is giving us strange looks and Lenalee looks about ready to eat Lavi!" Kanda said and I could only laugh handing everyone back their respectful clothing. Road and Lenalee both whining before going back to their female gossip they were doing before the poker game became interesting. Tyki went to conversing with Jasdero and Devit before beginning to teach them how to play the poker game we were playing.

"Well that was sure interesting, Lenalee wasn't lying about you being the best at poker." Kanda said allowing me to curl into him, his arms wrapping around me securely.

"Yea well it isn't my proud talent just something help me get by in a sticky situation." I explained looking up at my boyfriend poking him in the cheek with my finger.

"I don't even wish to know Allen!" He said laughing a bit then leaned his head down and captured my lips with his own.

"Trust me you don't and I pray I never have to use my talents." I sighed before shifting again and getting comfortable before letting my eyes slide shut. I knew sleep was about to become less and less so I wanted to sleep as much as I can. This time for once I had no interruptions in my sleep and everything was just black and peaceful. I was still aware of the conversations around me so I knew I wasn't in a very deep sleep which sucked! No one talked about anything in particular and I was able to sleep the entire four hour drive to Minehead. The place hadn't changed much at all and the climb down to the secret cave was annoying as ever.

"So we're here...now what?" Lavi asked and I could only sigh and head forward into the cave wrapping my arms around myself from the coldness inside. The first thing I noticed was the eerie glow of the tiny river inside then the souls floating within it.

"Well...that's not creepy in the least." Lavi said from behind me and I continued forward walking till I stood in the exact spot I was shown by Timcanpy. I stood there for a while wondering why I wasn't seeing anything.

"Allen?" Road asked coming up next to me.

"I don't understand...me not seeing anything does that mean the amulet is here?" I asked and she only shrugged.

"I don't know but nothing is here. Maybe it takes a bit so we'll hang out here for a while kay?" Road smiled and we sat down and began watching the river of souls float by. It was during that time I saw it. Something shiny in the water. Standing slowly to my feet I ventured into the water careful to avoid as many souls as I could. I ignored the calls to me. Taking a deep breath I allowed myself to lower under the water till I sat on the floor of the river feeling around until I took hold of something that was metallic. The moment I did flashes of a very familiar building popped into my head and if it weren't for Kanda lifting me out of the water I probably would have drowned.

"Allen? Allen!" Kanda shouted patting me onto the cheek and soon I snapped out of it as the images finally faded.

"We need to get to Bristol airport and go to Guangzhou, Guangdong, China and to the one place I vowed never to go to because Cross frequents there." I began muttering putting my hand to my head beginning to slightly rock back and forth.

"You mean to tell me the next clue will be at the brothel of the woman who is dating Cross?!" Lulu Bell asked and I laughed nervously before opening my hand seeing what looked like to be a piece of a circle. A tiny triangle piece. Things just became complicated.

"What is that?" Adam asked and everyone else had that question look as well.

"This is one piece of 14 to that amulet. And we must find all the others before Akuma does." I state and every single person in the cave had a look of annoyance, frustration, anger and neutral. I look to Timcanpy as he landed onto my shoulder.

"Keep this safe kay?" I asked and held the piece to Tim and watched as he ate it, knowing it wasn't really eaten, just in safe-keepings. Things were about to become much more complicated and much more dangerous as we find more and more pieces. I know I promised not to keep secrets but when the time comes I will be the one to destroy the amulet and it will be up to Neah to destroy Alma.

 


	8. Chapter 8

When did Sheril get a pilot license? When did our family get our own plane?! When did we get body guards to walk us through the damn airports! I let out a sigh as we sat in a private holding area while Sheril talked with some of the other Pilots about getting to Guangzhou, Guangdong, China in one direct flight. I rested my head in my hand and watched as the argument was slowly heating up.

“Here you seem like you need it?” Lavi said holding out a cup of coffee to me. Sighing I nodded my thanks to him and took the cup.

“Thanks.” I said and took a small sip from the cup. Kanda had gone with Tyki and Maashiima to walk around the place. I know it was to make sure none of the Akuma people were here.

“No problem. I know I’ve been a bit of an ass to you as of late and I apologize for that. It’s been a while since we were last on the run like this. Last time Lenalee was more fragile and I’m afraid she’ll be hurt again.” Lavi explained and I let out another sigh.

“That’s why I suggested for the three of you to go back to the school, but I’m glad you guys are here and that I’m not stuck with my deranged family. I promise while I’m nearby nothing is going to happen to Lenalee.” I explained giving the red head my best smile and he returned it before said girl walked up and sat directly into Lavi’s lap.

“If anyone asks I went to the bathroom.” I said standing from my chair setting the cup of coffee onto it and walked off getting a nod from the two and including Fiidora. The bathroom was just a ways down the hall and I easily made it. There was a bit of a crowd but that was to be expected at an airport. I walked into the handicap stall locking it behind me and sat onto the floor my hands over my mouth as a few tiny sobs broke through. I bit my lip and used the back of my hand to wipe the tears away. I was sitting there with my knees drawn up wandering why we would be going to Cross’s girlfriends family bar. Well it wasn’t just a bar, it was a brothel as well. Shacking my head I rid of the thoughts that went through. Cursing to myself I moved till I was sitting in between the toilet and the wall when a few men walked in.

“Hey Thread, I noticed as we were walking by that our target wasn’t among them.” The first one said, the other grunted at him in response.

“Keep your voice down Eshi, kidnapping the boy weren’t our orders. We’re to slow them down until Alma gets here, kidnapping would just be a bonus.” Thread said, I press my hands to my mouth as my eyes widened. It was like I was hiding from my kidnappers when I was held hostage at a young age.

“What better yet to look for the boy now that he isn’t with his bodyguard!” Eshi said loudly once more and I prayed for anyone in the group I was in to come in!

“You’ve got a point…stay here and keep an eye out, tell me if anyone is coming in.” Thread said his voice almost playful.

“Hehe whatever you say don’t scare the kid too much if you find him.” Eshi said before I heard him leave. I felt myself panicking as silence ensued. I jumped though when the first slamming of the stall was heard and I felt tears leak down my eyes. When the second one resounded I covered my ears with my hands and began to rock. My breathing became erratic and quick when the stall next to mine slammed. This was the moment that I was going to be caught! My eyes widened and I just couldn’t stop starring at the stall door waiting.

“HEY! If you or your friend knows what’s best I’d beat it!” I let out a relieved breath at hearing Toraido’s voice, Thread let out a huff of breath before I heard him walk off. Jumping to my feet I darted out of the stall and let my cousin take my arm and lead me back to the group keeping me close to him.

“What did you hear?” He asked snapping me out of my panicked reverie.

“They’re going to try and stall us until Alma and them get here.” I said only loud enough for him to hear. I noticed Kanda, Tyki and Maashiima were back and I was glad.

“What happened?” Adam asked the moment we got back and I was released, I went straight for my coffee and sat back down in my seat before I began to rock back and forth. Kanda knelt onto the ground in front of me and I felt Lenalee rubbing my back.

“We have to go now…we don’t have much time.” I whispered as I looked to where Toraido was explaining what just happened to my uncle.

“Allen?!” I groaned at my name being called and I stared into my uncles eyes.

“Can we just go….now.” I begged trying to keep my voice even.

“Sheril do what the man says and get over it we’re not getting a direct flight.” Adam snapped and I watched as Sheril twitched before finally giving in and letting the other pilot win. We were instructed to gather all of our things. I quickly grabbed mine and waited for Kanda before grabbing onto his hand we all followed the pilot to the gate of the plane we’d be on. I kept close and my eyes downcast as we hurriedly walk. I felt Lavi and Lenalee behind me and I felt so weird like this.

“What did you and my cousins find out?” I asked looking up to Kanda.

“Alma is already here with a large group of Akuma’s.” He stated and I bit my lip and began looking around. Would they really do something with so many witnesses around? I felt Timcanpy move around in my jacket pocket and I patted it lightly to keep him calm. When we reached the gate, I was ushered on quickly and sat in the back with my three friends. As quickly as we got on, all preparations to take off were quickly done.

“Okay here is the plan Allen. We’ll be landing in Tashkent, Uzbekistan from there the plane will refuel and we’ll be going straight to China from there. We’ll have to land in Hong Kong then you’ll go with Tyki and Road straight to Anita’s. The rest of us will meet you there alright?” Adam said quickly then walked off. I began to breath heavily again not understanding what he meant that we were splitting up. We never split up! Did something happen?! Before I could fully get up the plane moving knocked me back into my chair and Kanda strapped me in before wrapping his arms around me.

“I don’t understand! Why’re we splitting up?!” I asked but he didn’t say anything and just shushed me as we took off. The plane began to shack and I gasped as everything around me went black. I appeared inside the airport standing off from Alma. He had his hand stretched out and was chanting. I look out the window to see that his focus was on our plane.

“STOP! You’re going to kill them if you do that!” Neah shouted, I closed my eyes and pulled back into my body completely disoriented.

“WISELY WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” I shouted my hand darted to my nose when red drops landed onto my leg.

“Shit, Adam he just forced a astral projection! Tyki, Maitora help me get this ass off of us!” Wisely said and they to began chanting. Adam was over to my side in an instant a wet rag being pinched onto my nose. I ignored him as I forced myself out of my body again. This time I appeared atop the plane and I saw the strings that Alma had attached to us.

“Ì nǐ duànjué zài wǒmen jǔbàn de liànjiē. Xié'è de fēnsàn, bù huì zài huílái. Xié'è de fēnsàn, gǔn ba!” I chanted holding two fingers up using them to make an X in the air my astral form glowing a deep purple. I watched as a glowing red X formed in front of me before flying to each of the strings attached to the plane and cut them. I allowed myself to appear into the plane and laughed nervously as I saw Adam and Kanda shouting at me to wake up. Shacking my head I allowed the pull and was reeled back in and I jumped awake.

“IDIOT!” Adam shouted as I was slapped across the face. I sat there only blinking as the slap registered into my brain.

“He connected his soul to the plane…he was going to bring us down. I had to help! I’m not a weakling!” I shouted in my defense and Adam only sighed.

“And when you start bleeding from your nose and mouth you know that enough is enough! Stop pushing yourself damn it!” Adam hissed and I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me Allen! You know how serious this is!” Adam snapped before walking off and I sighed before rubbing my cheek which was now sore.

“You alright?” Kanda asked and I nodded my head before leaning over onto him letting his arms wrap around me.

“Yea, though lets hope I never have to attempt that again.” I said with a sigh.

“Listen Allen, if you hadn’t done what you did then we would be crashing right now.” Maitora said walking up and leaning over the seats in front of us.

“Tell that to Adam.” I said with an exasperated sigh.

“He didn’t mean to flip out on you, he was just worried. He’s lost you three times now, I think he’s tired of it. First was almost to the Black Order thanks to Mana, then there was your hostage situation and lastly when you ran away. Cut him some slack he truly does care for you.” Maitora explained and I only look down.

“I know but he has odd ways of showing that he cares.” I muttered and everyone around me just laughed. It wasn’t until we were two hours into the flight that I allowed myself the okay to fall asleep and mind jump. I sat waiting in the spot I chose and waited and knew I didn’t have to wait long as I watched Neah appear.

“Alma was pretty pissed when you destroyed his soul puppet strings, but how did you know he did it?” Neah asked as he sat down next to me.

“That is something I cannot reveal. I don’t know how well your mind is guarded at the moment. Neah…we’re all going to die aren’t we?” I asked after a while pulling my knees up and hugged them.

“No we’re not going to die. You have a smart mind, smarter than Wisely’s. How do I know? Well you’ve dealt with a caliber this size before. You took the Order head on and lived. You’ve now lived on the streets twice. I think you’ll pull through this one as well.” Neah explained and I nodded my head.

“Your mom and dad miss you very much.” I say leaning my chin onto my knees and stared off into the blackness that surrounded us.

“I know, but keep in mind Allen. They love you very much. Father always wanted to adopt you but because of Mana he was never allowed to. Do you remember ANY of the stuff you had to endure at that place?”? Neah then asked and I just sat there beginning to think back.

“All I remember is pain and darkness. I don’t think I want to remember.” I stated and Neah sighed.

“You may want to for this Allen. Look back into your dark world and remember what you could do, remember the abilities you once had and maybe they’ll be enough to defeat Alma. I have to go now my rest is up.” He said and before I knew Neah was gone and I was opening my eyes to see everyone had fallen asleep

“Allen?” I looked up to see Road standing there finishing with her yawn and I smile.

“I just finished talking to Neah…he’s doing fine.” I said and watched as she smiled.

“That’s good, how are you though?” She asked sitting on the floor beside my chair.

“Tired and feel like I haven’t slept really. How much longer do we have till our first landing?” I asked and I watched as she looked at her ball shaped necklace which was also a clock.

“Another thirty minutes and then we’ll be landing for refueling, and from there we have another three hours, so go to sleep and try to for as long as possible.” She explained standing to her feet and walked to where she was sitting with Tyki. Yawning myself I lifted the arm rest and laid my head onto Kanda’s lap my eyes drifting close. I felt Kanda’s hand begin to rub mine and slowly I succumbed to sleep. I once again didn’t dream of anything and only floated within a shadowy blackness before I woke up as we were taking off after refueling. I only fell back to sleep as I had seen Jasdero and Devit smiling insanely at me. Yup more sleep.

 

**Dreamscape:**

_Everything around me was demolished and I sat there next to the pool which was filled with red water. I would stare at my reflection and notice that I was still a child, A very young child. There was no one around and I slowly begin to cry as I stood from my spot on the ground and began to walk around shouting for my mother. When I reached the outside it was raining and I felt my world tumble as I saw the bodies that littered the ground. I begin to run, shouting for my mother and my father. As I reached a home which was very familiar to me I run inside only to find the two people who I was looking for also dead. I run out of the house and collapse onto the ground my hands grabbing onto my shirt over my heart. I let out an anguish scream as a force was pushed from my body and I watched as everything was destroyed minus in the area which I was in._

**End Dreamscape:**

“Allen come on it’s almost time.” I groggily open my eyes to see Kanda above me trying to wake me and I slowly sit up watching as everyone was getting their things already gathered.

“Here you go sleepy head. Have any nice dreams?” Lenalee asked handing me my bag and Kanda his own.

“I could only wish, but I think it’ll help us in the long run, when we get to where we’re going I’ll explain everything that I just learned.” I said slipping the bag onto my shoulders.

“Sounds like a plan.” Lavi gave me a thumbs up and soon everyone was strapped in as we descended and landed in Hong Kong, China. Adam wasn’t joking as we all separated into three groups. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and myself went with Tyki and Road and went to the outside area flagging down a cab. This is where Lenalee decided to step up after Tyki was failing to ask for this guy to take us to a car rental place.

“Nǐ hǎo, nǐ kěyǐ dài wǒmen dào zuìjìn de zūchē diàn?” She spoke and we all just gawked at her as we climbed into the cab and we were taken straight to a car rental place where Tyki got us a SUV type and we all fit in just nicely. I inputted the address into the built in and soon we were off.

“That’s pretty cool that you can speak Chinese Lenalee! Now you and I can hold secret conversations!” I say happily and Lenalee cheers as we both began to converse in Chinese. After a while Kanda covered my mouth and Lavi covered Lenalee’s.

“Thank you!” Tyki cheered, Road could only laugh. Most the time in the car we played cards or talked, it wasn’t until sunset before we pulled into the parking garage of the bar.

“So this extravagant place is also an underground brothel?” Lavi asked and I only nodded my head.

“Yup but keep it to yourself it’s so much easier, they only let certain customers know.” I explained and he walked to the connecting walkway and headed into the building where we were instantly stopped by security.

“Sorry but this is for VIP customers only.” One of them said and I sighed.

“I’m here to see Anita. I’m under the file with Cross Marian, my name is Allen Walker or Allen Noah as well.” I said handing the man both of my ID’s.

“Well I was expecting you Allen…everything is alright boys. This young one and his friends are welcomed here.” A woman with long black hair said walking up.

“Good evening…Anita.” I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

“It’s been a while since I last saw you Allen. How is Cross? He’s been avoiding me as of late.” I was bombarded with questions the moment she wrapped her arms around me. I could sense Kanda becoming a bit jealous and I knew bad things were soon to happen if Anita didn’t release me soon.

“It has been a while and you know Cross always keeping you waiting till the last moment.” I answered trying to worm my way out of her grip but it seemed to only tighten around me.

“Don’t move I wish to see how much I get under your friends skin before he snaps.” She whispered as her chin rested onto my shoulder. She was teasing Kanda for sure.

“Could we not piss off my boyfriend?” I asked with another sigh and Anita laughed before standing straight and taking a step back.

“Everyone this is Anita, she is Cross’s girlfriend and my godmother. Anita you already know Tyki and Road; I want you to meet Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda my new friends.” I introduced everyone.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you three. All of you should be safe from Akuma here so stay as long as you like. Will the rest of the Noah family be coming as well?” She asked.

“If they don’t run into any sort of trouble Anita we split into three groups. We don’t know what the plan is.” Tyki explained playing with his lighter, it was obvious he was itching to smoke.

“I see well follow me we shall go talk serious matters in my office. Mahoja dear please tell one of the servers to bring us some tea.” Anita smiled to the large woman who had been standing beside her.

“Of course Ma’am.” Mahoja bowed and she walked off and we were following Anita through the building until we came to her office. Inside it was gold and jade green with dragon designs etched into the walls. Tyki was by one of the windows in an instant opening it and lighting up his cigarette.

“You haven’t changed at all Mr. Mikk do I really still make you nervous?” Anita asked walking over to her wooden desk and taking a seat in the chair.

“You don’t make me nervous this place does.” Tyki said calmly as he exhaled a puff of gray smoke.

“Just hang there by the window and you’ll be fine.” Anita smiled and everyone found somewhere to sit in the room, I chose to just stand.

“So why is Akuma after you Allen?” Anita asked leaning back in her chair hands folded in her lap.

“They’re searching for the cursed amulet of everlasting breath. They wish to use Neah and me to locate it.” I explain yelping a bit when an arm suddenly snakes around my waist and I’m pulled into Kanda’s lap.

“Thank you Kanda.” Road smiled and I only glare at her.

“You were making everyone nervous standing. The more on edge you are the more likely you’ll lose control on your abilities and we don’t need that.” Road explained curling her legs under her, Tyki soon joining next to her on the couch. We sat in silence as I allowed the information to sink in. Mahoja had joined us carrying a tray of tea handing everyone a cup. I sat in Kanda’s lap the cup of tea resting in my own as I stared at my reflection, I couldn’t get a smile to come across my face as much as I tried.

“This is a serious situation. The amulet broke into 14 pieces back during a fight between Adam and Mana. After that the pieces spread across the world. Who knows where you’re going to find them. And with Akuma on your asses it makes it even more difficult.” Mahoja said taking her place standing behind the desk next to Anita.

“We already found one piece, Allens vision led us here.” Lavi explained, I set my full cup of tea onto the table across from Kanda and me and stood up before walking to the open window. Everyone continued to talk as I sat at the window starring out at the city lights watching as heavy rain began to pour around everything. Flashes of an all-white room filled my head, children were in this room with me and we were sat in a circle, I was sat in the middle. I recognized these children. I saw Kanda and Lavi along with Daisya and Marie. I leaned forward catching my head in my hands as I closed my eyes focusing on the rain sounds outside.

I noticed a few nurses standing against the walls watching us and seeing a two way window knowing we were being watched. A voice came from a PA system and told the kids to hold hands and concentrate. Concentrate on what was beyond me. In the memory I had stood up as all the children began to glow, I jump when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to sitting and I see that the person was Alma. I was opening my mouth to say something when suddenly a beam came from each of the kids and connected with us and my world went dark before I was seeing the Amulet as a whole. I watched as it broke into pieces and spread across the world. I watched as I was shown two possibilities of what could happen if someone found the amulet. In the wrong hands everything could be destroyed, but in the right hands peace would finally be reached.

Forcing myself awake I stumbled away from Alma who was sitting still and I ran from the group of children to the corner of the room. Some of the nurses ran over to try and grab me but I put up an invisible wall keeping them away from me as they tried to grab me. One of the women managed to go through my wall and grabbed a hold of me. I let out a scream when she pulled out a needle and all the lights above us shattered scaring the other children causing them to start screaming and running away. I jumped awake falling from the window seat landing on the floor with a loud thud, my eyes were still wide in shock from what I had just witnessed.

“Allen?!” Kanda asked over to my side not long after helping me to my feet.

“I’m ok….I just need some fresh air…come with me?” I asked, right now I needed to get out of that stuffy room.

“You two just be careful and call if anything happens.” Anita warns us and we walk out, I head right back out to the parking garage and up to the top level where I walk over to the ledge and lean on it.

“Allen what happened?” Kanda asks leaning on the ledge next to me.

“How much of the Black Order do you remember as a kid?” I ask looking to the street below watching the cars drive by.

“Nothing actually, Komui explained to all of us to keep some incident under wraps they wiped the memories of everyone. Did you see a memory?” He asked and I nodded my head.

“A possible way to find all the pieces but we’d have to involve all the children that were once part of the experiment.” I explain taking in a deep breath and sighed.

“I doubt that’s going to happen could we possibly use everyone in your family? We just have to hope it has the same effect.” Kanda said turning around and leaning his back against the edge.

“It may work but as you said we’d have to hope it had the same effect. Ever since I was told to unlock my memories I’ve been seeing strange things and I’m afraid for everyone.” I say leaning my head forward into my hands. I feel arms wrap around me and Kanda lean his head onto my shoulder as he slowly rocked us side to side.

“You just have to believe it will work. We’re going to get through this. I promise and I swear to never leave your side. Just promise to never leave mine.” Kanda whispers leaving a quick kiss on my cheek; it brought a smile to my face.

“I promise, we will always be together.” I smile turning my head to look at him.

“HEY! What’re you two doing Adam is worried!” I groaned upon hearing Jasdero’s voice, it meant everyone was back together.

“Come on lets go back and we’ll not say anything until you have another dream. We’ll give everyone some time to relax a bit.” We both stood up straight and began heading back towards the building, Jasdero had already run off. There was a door at the upper level we could enter from. We were about to walk in when I felt a sudden chill run up my spine. I paused and turned around to see no one there, reassuring myself we weren’t found yet I followed Kanda into the building and we were locked in from behind. We headed into a stairwell and began heading down to the next level.

“Hold on.” Kanda suddenly said holding his hand up both of us stopping. I could tell he had heard something and I began to as well. It sounded like a fan was running. Right as I peered over the edge a man on a jet pack flew out of nowhere and grabbed onto me.

“KANDA!” I screamed reaching out the both of us just missing one another.

“ALLEN!” Kanda yelled after me and began running up the stairs. The man wore whit mask with only the eyes cut out.

“NO!” I screamed reaching my hand out pushing my own invisible hand out and grabbed onto the railing stopping us. I suddenly felt a sudden pain in the back of my neck and soon my world faded and I felt us moving once again.

 

Third POV:

Kanda ran up the stairs pulling his phone out quick dialing a number keeping his eyes on the man with jet pack as much as possible. No one answered the phone the first time and he cursed ending the call and trying a different number only to get the same response. He tried the first number once more after sending a quick text for the person to answer the ‘god damn phone’.

“Yu what’s up?” Came Lavi’s voice.

“Put one of the damn Noah’s on the phone right now! Allens been kidnapped!” Kanda shouted into the phone running out of some door onto the roof. He watched as the person flew off.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALLEN’S BEEN KIDNAPPED?” Came both Road and Lenalee’s voice.

“Some whacko on a jet pack came out of nowhere in the stairwell and snatched him. We had no reaction time. I’m on the roof and he’s flying northeast towards I guess where there is a bay of water.” Kanda explained before hanging his phone up watching as the person was making a decent to the ground onto the roof of a warehouse.

“Kanda, what building?” Anita asked after running out followed by Adam.

“The large warehouse northeast from here; it seems to be the largest one there.” Kanda pointed out with his hand.

“I’ve been having issues with my girls being taken by human traffickers. I have this feeling someone within my own facility is helping them.” Anita explained crossing her arms, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the building in question.

“Kanda, I’m going to find out the exact location of that building. You, Tyki and Wisely will be going to get him back. Heaven knows what will happen once Allen realizes what is going on, no one will live and we can’t have the news on us.” Adam explained, Kanda nodded his head as they headed back into the building and everyone met up in Anita’s office to set up a plan.

“Adam they’re going to need back up and you know it! All of us should be helping out in some way!” Road screeched and the three boys stared at her like she had two heads.

“Oi! We’re not that helpless Road.” Wisely snapped taking a seat next to Lavi and everything soon went quiet again.

“She’s right though it will be taking more than just the three of us. Lavi you’re an expert when it comes to unlocking doors quietly. We could use Road and Lenalee as distractions while we get Allen out. Then Ms. Lulu Bell you’re good with a car you can be our getaway.” Kanda motioned to each person.

“I can be leading everyone through the building so long as Ms. Anita here has devices for communication.” Wisely stated with a smirk standing from his spot once more walking back over to Kanda and Tyki.

“And if we run into any trouble I can wipe them out while you get Allen to safety.” Tyki proceeded.

“Then it’s settled let’s get moving.” Adam ordered and everyone began to get ready to rescue Allen. Kanda walked over to the window Allen had sat at before his hands clenched into fists.

 

Allens POV:

I woke tied to a chair and feeling like I had one too many drinks. I was in a pitch black room, I could hear water dripping and I wish I had a jacket from how cold it was in here. I could hear voices and footsteps coming closer. I was bewildered when a group of three Chinese men walked in. I had no clue who they were. They began speaking to me in their dialect and they spoke very quickly all I could catch was they were asking about some girl. I shook my head rapidly trying to pretend that I didn’t know where they were.

“I don’t know!” I shouted and I watched as the man who had been speaking nodded to the other two. A towel was wrapped around my face and I plus the chair was forced backwards. Suddenly water was filling my mouth and I could feel some of the liquid entering my lungs as I tried to cough it up but with the towel I couldn’t and I began to panic. The towel was taken off of my face and I was allowed to sit up coughing up the water that had entered my lungs.

“*Wǒ bù zhīdào nǐ shuō de shì shuí! Wǒ gāng lái dào zhèlǐ de zhōngguó bùshì hěnjiǔ yǐqián!*” I screamed again this time in Chinese trying in some way to save my ass.

“So the white one can speak our language, where is the girl and you won’t die!” The man before had said and I was taking quick deep breaths.

“I don’t know! I just arrived here, the woman of that building is a friend of mine! Please just let me go!” I begged but from the look on his face he didn’t like my answer and I was forced back again with water in my face again. They kept me like that for five minutes before I was let back up again, I was crying and begging trying to make them understand that I had no idea what they were talking about. Soon a man ran in and everything ceased.

“*Juéshì kěnéng de rùqīn zhě, wǒmen fāxiàn hòumén shàng suǒ, mén kāile*.” The man spoke in Chinese the four soon left and the door to my room was slammed shut. I was left in the dark once more. Every now and then I’d cough up water and I felt my eye lids becoming heavier but I forced myself to stay awake. I began to twist my wrists trying to loosen up the knot in the rope so I could escape but they had it pretty damn tight. I heard a commotion outside and soon the door to the room was kicked in. Never in my life have I ever been so happy to see Tyki and Kanda standing there.

“That was easy.” Tyki spoke running over and began to untie my restraints to my hands while Kanda untied the ones around my ankles.

“We’re not out of here yet! I’ll carry him.” Kanda said lifting me up into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck burrowing my face into his shoulder as they ran out.

“How is he other than soaking wet?” I heard Lavi ask.

“Probably scared out of his mind let’s just get him out of here and back to Anita’s.” Kanda snapped and if he wasn’t carrying me I knew he’d take a swing at him.

“Allen are you alright?” I heard Tyki ask but I only ignored him and I hugged onto Kanda tighter. Everyone took that as I wasn’t going to say anything and I felt the cool breeze and the rain hit me as we made it outside and into a car.

“Is he unharmed?” I heard Lulu Bells voice and Tyki confirmed that they didn’t know cause I won’t say anything. Kanda began to run his hands through my hair and slowly I began to calm down as the car pulled forward. It wasn’t long until we were back at Anita’s and Kanda was led to a bedroom him and I could stay in. Everyone would meet up tomorrow morning to get the details. Kanda laid us on the bed and he kept me held close to him.

I broke down into tears the moment the realization hit me that I was finally safe. Kanda only shushed me and held me close his hand still brushing through my hair. I clutched onto the front of his shirt trying to get some sort of bearing but I couldn’t. Everything around me was spiraling out of control and it was hitting me hard. All I wanted to do was disappear; I wanted everything to be normal. I just wanted to be a normal high school student with a boyfriend to cuddle with. But here I was stuck in this war that was probably going to end my life and I was scared. There was no one I could talk to without them saying that I was over-reacting.

“Let it out Allen, let it all out.” Kanda whispered just letting me cry.

“I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!” I cried out slowly beginning to calm down a bit.

“I know but you never have to go through that again, I promise.” Kanda said lifting me up onto him forcing me to straddle his waist. I looked down at him with his hair sprawled out about him. The smile finally spread across my face and I leaned forward until my lips met his. He kissed me back and I eagerly made it deeper as his arms snaked around my waist.

I was safe.

 

Well finally a chapter and it literally took me an entire day to type it! I am so proud lol xD Not really.

 

Chinese words:

  1. I don't know who you're talking about! I just arrived here in China not too long ago!

  2. Sir possible intruders we found the back entrance unlocked and the door opened.




 


	10. Chapter 10

It was plain simple, I couldn't sleep and Kanda was out like a light. I tried already a few times to wake him up. So here I was laying in bed starring at the ceiling and it was barely the middle of the night. Groaning for the hundredth time I rolled out of bed and ventured out of the room towards where I knew the kitchen was. I was hoping that a cup of Anita's herbal tea would help me relax enough to go back to sleep. Entering the stairwell I kept as close to the wall as possible and began making my decent to the last floor. I was thinking back to how everything had changed so quickly and wandered if there was anyway for it to become normal again. I was getting ready to enter back into the main part of the building when I heard weeping coming from the basement floors.

 

Knowing I should ignore it and go get someone I began making my way further down the stairs. I was following the weeping noises entering the basement. The basement was pretty creepy with cobwebs hanging from the corners in the ceiling. The weeping was getting louder and I continued further surprised with myself when my fears weren't getting the best of me. I stopped when I came to a woman huddled against some boxes wearing a black jacket the hood pulled over her head. She was curled into a fetal position her arms wrapped around herself. A puddle of water was on the floor around so I knew she had to of been outside for a while to get that soaked.

 

“You're the one those men are looking for.” I spoke and I watched as the woman tensed up.

 

“You're Allen aren't you?” She asked and I found myself being drawn to the person for some reason, the woman looked and I found myself starring into grayish brown eyes. I couldn't really tell the rest of her appearance since she had a hood pulled over her head.

 

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” I asked already not trusting her, hoping she wasn't sent by Akuma to trick me so I could be taken. But there was just something about her that screamed she was a good person.

 

“Oh I'm so sorry you probably wouldn't remember me.” She said standing to her feet and pulled the hood down from her head. She had pale skin and long wavy hair. I immediately recognized her as one of the children from the circle.

 

“You're from the Black Order as well. One of the projects!” I said a smile dancing across my face and I watched as a smile also appeared on her as well.

 

“Yes, Project Time Record. My name is Miranda Lotto.” She said holding her hand out to me, I reached out and shook her hand.

 

“How did you end up in a place like that with men like that?” I asked and I watched her sigh wrapping her arms around herself.

 

“It wasn't by choice. The Black Order sold me to them when I was 10. I have been with them ever since helping in drug crimes. It was when I found this in their clutches that I knew I needed to get out and find the chosen boy...you.” Miranda explained pulling out a piece of the Amulet from her pocket. So we were supposed to be here when she escaped to get the piece.

 

“Piece number two.” I say picking it up from her hand and studied it. Soon Timcanpy flew out onto my wrist and took the piece from me swallowing it. He glowed for a moments before flying up and opened his mouth showing us a coast to a port city in Italy. I groaned.

 

“One thing after another. Hey Miranda would you like to join me to have some tea I was going to go make some but then I heard you.” I offered and she nodded her head. I held my hand out to her and she grabbed it both of us heading out of basement and back up on floor and into the kitchen where I found Anita waiting.

 

“I had a feeling we had an extra guest amongst us.” She smiled three cups of tea already prepared.

 

“Ms. Anita this is Miranda she was part of the projects once before.” I explain and Anita only smiles.

 

“I have Mahoja already getting an extra pair of clothes for her so need to worry Allen. Welcome Miranda you're safe here.” She said and Miranda slightly bowed.

 

“Thank you so much.” Miranda thanked Anita and soon the three of us were sitting at the table conversing. I found out that after I had helped everyone escape they were one by one found and sold to various people across the world for their abilities. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were lucky to have been taken in by Lenalee's brother and protected. I had been sold to Mana who was the head of the Akuma project after Alma had escaped and disappeared off of the radar. Then everyone who was involved knew about Mana's death when it had happened. No one knew what happened to me though, I was kept out of all talk.

 

“You see the Order is ashamed for creating Alma from your DNA now that he is out of hand. They also want to get you back and keep you under lock and key so nothing of this sort happens again.” Miranda explained and I sighed things were getting complicating. Now not only was Akuma on our asses but so was the Black Order.

 

“Do we know if the Order has any pieces of the Amulet?” I ask bringing one knee up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my bent leg.

 

“They have seven of the fourteen pieces. They know you'll eventually come for it so that is their reason for not sending anyone for you yet.” Miranda said taking another sip from her tea.

 

“Well I guess we'll be looking for the other pieces before we go after that. Anita could you let my uncle know who now have an extra person with us? I should get back to my room before Kanda wakes up and finds me gone.” I lightly laugh and the two women join me.

 

“Of course sweet heart, you try and get some sleep and I'll take care of Miranda for you.” Anita smiled and I disappeared out of the room. Walking back up the stairs I had to stop leaning against the wall as I was sucked into that world again standing face to face with Neah.

 

“ _Alma is pissed.” He said immediately and I only growled at that/_

 

“ _I don't care Neah! But I guess I have no choice but to ask why.” I say and he only sighs walking up till he stood directly in front of me._

 

“ _He's pissed because he can't find nor can he find a lead on where you went. Where ever you are Allen I suggest you stay there for a while, send everyone out into groups as you find a piece of the Amulet.” He said and I sighed once more._

 

“ _So for once I am safe. Alright I'll do what you say...but how do I know this isn't a trap?” I ask._

 

“ _You don't, trust your instincts.” He says then vanishes._

 

I open my eyes and find myself back in the stairwell leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Standing up straight I walk to the edge of the rail and peer to above me, my eyes narrow seeing the roof door wide open blowing heavy rain in. Stepping back I ran back into the main building on a different floor and went straight to where I knew the security room was. No one questioned me when I came in and I began looking through the screens as I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Tyki's number.

 

“Allen you have better be dying.” He hissed once he answered.

 

“Get everyone up and together and meet in the kitchen. I'll meet you guys there.” I say before hanging up locking eyes with Alma of the screen in front of me. He was on the top floor where Anita keeps her training room.

 

“Mr. Allen?” The security guard asked me.

 

“Find the others they'll be dressed like him. Tell Anita we have intruders and to keep on guard.” I order and left going right back into the stair beginning my run up the stairs. Things end tonight and I wasn't going to lose. I was near the top floor when I heard the doors to the floors below me open and I heard the complaining voices of Jasdero and Devit. No one was happy that I had woken everyone up so damn early in the morning. I kept moving upward knowing everyone was going to kill me when they found out.

 

“Will you two shut up and just get moving!” I heard Kanda's annoyed voice and I sadly smile to myself as I stand in front of the door that led into the top main floor.

 

“Why is Allen waking all of us up Tyki?” Came Road next.

 

“How should I know?! It better be good though or I'm going to kill him.” Tyki's angered voice came last. Sighing I pushed open the door and walked through making sure the door shut silently behind me. I saw the door to the training room open and a light on from inside. Taking a deep breath I pushed forward and entered into the room seeing Alma standing there facing the wall where a Dragon statue sat with a sword on it. On the floor Neah laid there unconscious but other than that he seemed to be relatively unharmed.

 

“You know you were always the luck one Walker. You were able to locate that damn amulet. The most I could ever do is destroy things and use abilities that were similar to yours. On top of that I was created from your DNA!” Alma hissed slowly turning around to face me.

 

“That wasn't my choice I was kid forced into evil scientific testing just as you and everyone else was. Don't go blaming me.” I hissed back walking to the side wall where there was another Dragon Statue and sword.

 

“Only one of us can stand Allen. I don't want your help anymore you took everything from me.” He said and I couldn't help but glare at him.

 

“Take everything from you?! If you're talking about Kanda then you drove him away from you! Don't go blaming me!” I yelled watching Alma as he pulled the sword from the statue and unsheathed it. This wasn't something I wanted to do, I wanted to avoid this.

 

“Fine, say what you want Walker. But this is where we make our final stand. A fight to the death.” He said raising the sword and pointing it at me. I let out an annoyed breath before taking the other sword down and unsheathing it dropping the scabbard to the floor a loud thud echoing throughout the room.

 

“I didn't want this to be our future Alma, but you've left me no choice...So be it then.” I said walking out to the middle of the room. I saw Neah twitch and knew he was bound to wake up soon. Alma watched my every move and I watched his as he began to slowly walk around me in circles. Suddenly he was charging towards me jumping into the air and bringing the sword down upon me. I easily blocked it and pushed him back before charging right back towards him swinging the sword missing each time as he jumped away. Swinging at me again from the side I blocked with the sword and my arm allowing myself to be pushed a few feet.

 

Using my hand I pushed the sword away before swing my sword towards Alma's head watching as he ducked to his knees barely missing the blade from decapitating him. I continued to rush at him swinging as much as I could. Our blades would connect and some times our blades would only cut through air. I was going to charge towards him again when Alma thrusted his hand out towards me and invisible force slamming into my chest sending me flying back into the mirror wall behind me near Neah. The glass shattered and fell around my feet and I slightly staggered forward. A warm liquid dripped down the side of my face and all I could do was glare at the boy across the room from me and evil smirk dancing across his face.

 

“So we're going to play like that.” I muttered to myself adverting my eyes to above him lifting my hand, the invisible wall connected to the ceiling above Alma and I quickly moved my hand downward bring the entire wall with me to on top of Alma. Water poured into the room from the pipes, rain fell from the now open sky and sparks from the live wires sparked. I wasn't surprised to see Alma standing on top of the now fallen ceiling dust and debree covering him. I rushed at him again sword held above me as I was going to bring it down on him. I was forced to jump back and put up my invisible was because Alma sent a wall of fire at me.

 

I was barely able to react when the ceiling above me was brought down and I was forced to grab Neah and jump away. I was taken by surprise again when Alma came out of no where pinning me to the glass wall behind me with the sword in my right shoulder. I let out a scream of pain as Alma jumped back. Shacks and shivers ran throughout my body and I tried to get a hold of myself from the pain. Alma was laughing uncontrollably as he stared at me. Clenching my teeth I wrapped my hand around the blade of the sword ignoring the pain in my fingers I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge.

 

“What's the matter Allen? No strength to save yourself?” Alma taunted I watched as his hand lit a flame and I knew I was going to be done for. I could do nothing as the wall of flame came towards me. So when it didn't touch me I was surprised watching Neah slowly stand to his feet using the wall to support himself. Kanda and Tyki soon ran out of no where towards.

 

“Distract him Kanda this is going to hurt!” Tyki shouted, grabbing onto the hilt of the sword it slightly moving and I let out a pained cry. Kanda grabbed each of my cheeks his lips upon mine in an instant kissing me. My mind was lost for a short while until I felt pain all throughout my body from the sword being ripped from my shoulders. Kanda held onto me as my knees gave out and he slowly lowered us to the floor. Next Tyki used his small pocket knife and cut my shirt off of me.

 

“I know you're not going to stop fighting, we've been watching from the beginning. You're a real dumbass you know that!” Tyki shouted beginning to rip my shirt into shreds tying them around the wound.

 

“Spare me Tyki this was bound to happen. I can do this.” I hiss my hands clutching tightly onto Kanda's arm from the pain. I let out another cry when Tyki smacked me hard in the back over the wound and I immediately swung my fist into the side of his face. Neah coming between the both of us before a fight could start.

 

“Enough! That was uncalled for Tyki and you know it. Allma is outside on the roof waiting. Kanda help him to the opening. Both of you will be weaponless, but take this....this is the only thing that could kill either you or him other than fire. He has one to.” Neah explained putting a black double edged dagger into my hand. It had ancient Chinese symbols in it.

 

“You're not going anywhere are you?” I asked as Kanda helped me to my feet.

 

“No, I promised him this fight. He's letting me go for this, one of you will die tonight and Allen it better be him.” Neah said standing in front of my patting me on the cheek trying to help me stay awake.

 

“Then get to your mother by all means, she needs to know you're okay.” I said then allowed Kanda to help me start walking.

 

“I'm not going to question you about any of this, I had a feeling something like this was going to happen.” Kanda said keeping me held close to him.

 

“Why was I given the dagger?” I asked breathing heavily my shoulder hurt so much.

 

“He said you're the only one who knows how to use it, not even Alma has the knowledge how to. Here we are this is where I've been ordered to get you to. Come back okay?” Kanda said as we stood at the bottom of the fallen ceiling. Nodding my head I leaned forward and lightly kissed Kanda's lips before turning and heading up the fallen ceiling seeing Alma standing a ways away near the edge of the roof. He had his dagger spinning on the tip of his finger. I unsheathed mine and stepped forward dropping down into a fighting stance water falling around us.

 

“How's your shoulder Walker?” Alma tauned and I gritted my teeth together.

 

“Fuck you Alma!” I hissed and then ran at him. I flipped over the wall of fire when he sent it at me landing only a few feet in front of him. I wasn't surprised to see him widen his eyes in shock. I raised my leg and kicked him straight in the middle of the chest nearly sending him over the edge of the building but he rounded on me his knee connecting with the side of my head causing me to stumble away. Giving him room to step away from the edge of the building he attacked each other with the blades once we were close enough in range to. When our blades met small sparks flew from the from the force the slide among themselves. Alma grabbed me by the neck and slammed my back into the ground. But I quickly spun on my hands maneuvering my legs to wrap around his neck swinging him into the air then slamming him into the ground. I heard a loud gasp escape his mouth as blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Focusing on the wall I usually create I pushed it into the blade watching as the Chinese characters lit up a bright lime green before bringing the blade into the middle of Alma's chest feeling his blade connect into my side.

 

“Neah was right....I should have learned more about this blade.” Alma coughed out, his skin glowing the dull lime green as it the dagger was sucking it out of him and into me.

 

“You should have learned to work together with me, we could have changed this world for the better.” I said beginning to breath heavily.

 

“Well...you were always the....better fighter.” Alma chocked out using the last of his strength to pull the dagger out of my said as his eyes hazed over and finally closed, the last of the green light vanishing in me. I felt myself beginning to fall to the side my strength finally leaving me.

 

“ALLEN!” I heard Kanda's voice as he caught me and lifted me up into his arms.

 

“I didn't want to do it.” I cried out feeling the warm tears falling from my eyes.

 

“I know, but it had to be done. Let's get you bandaged up.” He said carrying me back into Anita's. I was rushed to her infirmary where Lulu Bell and Mahoja worked on getting my wounds closed up with stitches and wrapped. I fell into blackness when they were halfway through stitching up my shoulder. I sat in the world between life and death. I know I had lost a lot of blood and was on the verge and I saw both doors. One was back to my body and the other one was to the after life. I had a choice standing to my feet I walked towards the door where my life would end. I could stop everything and be free from all the pain that I was about to most likely go through. Standing before the door I starred at it with blank eyes.

 

“Are you really going to leave? Leave everything and everyone behind?” I heard Wisely's voice and I sighed before a smile graced my lips.

 

“No, not yet. There still things I have to do.” I answer turning around to face him.

 

“Good because Kanda at this very moment is freaking out. Do you know how long you've been sitting there?” He asked and I shook my head no.

 

“It's been only a few minutes here.” I answer again.

 

“It's already been a full day on the outside Allen. Everyone is worried so they sent me in. Neah tried to get to you but you kept rejecting him.” Wisely explained and I sighed.

 

“Sorry, don't know why, but I'll wake up so everyone will stop worrying.” I say walking back to the door that would lead me to my body. Wisely was suddenly gone and I know it was to let everyone know. Lifting my hand up I pressed it against the door and pushed it open. The blackness came from it and it engulfed me and I soon find myself opening my eyes to stare at the ceiling above me. I heard that annoying beeping noise next to me and I groaned slowly sitting up right as Lenalee walked in with a tray.

 

“Good morning Allen.” She smiled and I smiled back.

 

“Good morning Lenalee.” I answer back and she lays the tray onto the bed handing me the cup of tea. I nod my thanks to her.

 

“Kanda was forced this morning to help everyone with repairing the damage you and Alma caused.” She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

 

“I'm sorry if I scared everyone.” I say and Lenalee only shrugs.

 

“Your uncle said your mind probably needed some time to simmer down from everything that has happened.” She said and I nodded my head.

 

“I've never killed anyone before, at least to my knowledge I haven't.” I confess and she sits on the edge of the bed holding her own cup of tea.

 

“None of us have Allen, but the sad part is that from this moment forward we might have to. Alma may be dead but we're still going to have to worry about Akuma. They will find a new leader and who knows this one might be even worst than Alma!” Lenalee explained and I nodded my head. After tea Lenalee helped me from the bed and we headed to one of the many elevators in the building and went to the top floor. I wasn't shocked when I saw Cross there standing beside Anita holding her hand. Those two were so right for one another.

 

“Hey look who's awake!” And then there is Tyki who I just want to pummel at the moment.

 

“You're the last one I want to see right now!” I hiss crossing my arms across my chest slight pain from my shoulder going through my arm but I ignored it.

 

“Hey you got me back with that right hook of yours!” Tyki exclaimed pointing his finger at me and I just narrow my eyes dangerously at him. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

 

“Hey Tyki I think avoiding Allen for a few days may be in your best interest Tyki.” Kanda shouted running up. Tyki puffed out his cheeks before walking off, Lenalee had already run off to find Lavi. Kanda wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him not caring that he was all sweaty.

 

“It's good to have you awake again.” He whispered and I smiled so happy to be back in his arms argain.

 

“Now things will become more complicating. We still have Akuma on us and soon we will have the Black Order against us.” I explain and Kanda just sighed.

 

“Let them come.”

 


End file.
